Time Spent Together
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A collection of stories for Dianakko Week based on the themes per day! Happy Dianakko Week!
1. Under The Stars

**Hello everyone! As most of you probably already knew I am SUPER excited for this week because - guess what? - it's Dianakko Week! Neon and I decided to make a blog for it and start spreading the love of Dianakko.**

 **This fic is going to include all of my daily themed stories with the exception of Day 6, which will have its own story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Day 1's theme is Stars/Astrology.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Time Spent Together

Chapter 1. Under The Stars

It isn't at all unusual for Akko to wake up at 6 in the morning and already be brimming over with insatiable energy and excitement. Lotte and Sucy know that better than anyone.

But today, she's even more energetic than usual – if that's possible.

She throws the blankets off herself and sits up (miraculously not hitting her head on Lotte's bunk this time), and her smile fills the room more brightly than the sunlight ever could.

She isn't just energetic today. She's radiant. Because-

 _"It's your birthday?"_

 _Lotte and Sucy had been in total shock yesterday when Akko had told them. Though they'd been together at Luna Nova for several months now, they'd never come across each others' birthdays until now. Akko had grinned almost blindingly._

 _"Yup! Oh, but don't worry! You guys don't have to get me anything. I've just always been excited about my birthday. Just the feeling of it being the day you were born is so neat! It makes you realize there's so much you've done since then and that there's still so much more to do!"_

As they rouse themselves now, Lotte and Sucy share a glance from across the room, remembering their conversation with Akko yesterday. Her response to her birthday had been exactly the kind of reaction they'd expect from someone like her.

Presently, Akko is twirling her way into her uniform, humming and sighing merrily, just loving the feeling of _today_. She hasn't even realized her teammates are awake yet. So they decide to get her attention.

"Akko."

The brunette spins around with a squeal on her lips.

"Morning, Lotte! Morning, Sucy!" she says, turning to each of them.

Lotte climbs down from her bed as Sucy gets up from hers. They meet at the center of the room and each sling an arm around their teammate, chanting in unison.

"Happy birthday!"

Akko squeals even louder and squeezes them both back with gusto.

"Thank yoooou!"

It only becomes more and more apparent by the second that she's absolutely in love with today. As they're getting ready for the day, Lotte has to gently convince Akko it would be best if she _didn't_ wear a party hat to class. Then at breakfast she has to limit Akko's 'birthday breakfast' to only one slice of cherry pie instead of the whole thing.

A few of their classmates catch wind of the news and wish Akko a happy birthday as they see her, to which she always replies with an exuberant "thanks!"

After breakfast, she strolls, struts, and prances to class all at the same time, wafting pure energy with every step. But just when Lotte and Sucy thought she couldn't _possibly_ get any happier-

"Dianaaaa~!"

The instant she catches a glimpse of that wavy silver hair, Akko's shooting like a star down the hallway until she quite literally crashes into her girlfriend. She throws both arms around her, earning a gasp from Diana and two shrieks of surprise from Hannah and Barbara on either side of her.

"Akko?!"

The collective shout is soon drowned out by more giggling from the birthday girl herself.

Diana's just getting ahold of herself from the surprise, but she manages to wrap an arm around Akko in return.

"Goodness... you are excessively energetic this morning."

Ever since they'd started dating, Akko has been nothing short of explosively enthusiastic about seeing Diana. But this kind of vigor matches how she'd acted during their first week together. Now, after a month, Diana isn't quite sure what's gotten her so lively again.

Akko's still hugging her tightly, nuzzling into her shoulder as little hums chirp against Diana's neck.

"Morning, Dianaaa~!"

"To you as well, Akko." She tries to fend off the blush as all of their classmates begin to gawk and giggle. "You startled me."

"Sorry~ I'm just so _happy!_ About you, about today, about everything!"

"And I am very glad to hear that."

Diana eases Akko back a pace so she can finally look down at her face. The smile on her lips is pushing up against her cheeks, making them rise up all the way to her shimmering chestnut eyes.

Behind the two of them, Lotte and Sucy have finally caught up, and the former is apologizing to Hannah and Barbara for Akko's behavior.

It gives Akko and Diana a brief moment alone together in a crowded hallway. Diana leans down to briefly brush her nose against Akko's, but refrains from doing anything more. Even though Akko is dying to kiss her, she knows how Diana feels about public displays of affection, so she holds herself back in that regard if no others.

"Now," Diana continues. "While I am very glad to see you in such high spirits, might I ask the occasion? Did you perhaps try some of Amanda's coffee again? Because I have told you-"

"Nope nope!" Akko blurts. "No coffee! I'm just so _excited!_ " She leans up right into Diana's face and bumps their noses again. "'Cuz today's my birthday!"

"...Eh?"

"Yeah! I always feel _super_ excited on my birthday! It's one of the most special days ever! By the way I was born at 4:28 in the morning, so technically my birth-minute has already passed but-"

"J-Just a moment." Diana is still trying to process the information. "Akko... today is your birthday?"

"Yup~!"

"You... hadn't told me about this."

"I didn't? Well that's okay! It's not like you need to get me any presents or anything! I don't need stuff like that! I just wanna spend the day with all my friends, and _especially_ you!" Akko throws her arms around Diana in another warm hug. Her voice softens just a little bit. "That's why I was hoping... maybe we could have lunch together today? Just the two of us?"

Diana's still in shock at the news, but she slowly manages to return the embrace.

This... has never happened to her before. She'd helped Hannah and Barbara, as well as members of her own family celebrate their birthdays, but all of those she'd known about at least a few weeks in advance.

But she's never before celebrated the birthday of someone she'd been _dating_. After all, Akko is her first romantic relationship.

Of course Diana would have given her something wonderful had she known about it in advance. But as things are now-

"Diana?" Akko leans back and tilts her head. "Did you hear me?"

"Eh? My apologies. One more time, if you would."

"Sure! I was wondering if you and me could have lunch together today, just us! Whadda ya say?"

Diana almost agrees on impulse. But she stops herself just in time.

She is Diana Cavendish. She could never settle for something as casual as a lunch date on her own girlfriend's birthday. While there is charm in simplicity, Diana doesn't think it would be appropriate for her to give Akko nothing more than her time. Of course she plans to give her that, too. But a much better idea for a birthday present is already forming in the back of her mind.

However, she doesn't let it show. In fact, Diana puts on a troubled expression.

"Akko... I would love nothing more than to have lunch with you. However, I had previously committed my lunch hour to assisting Professor Finneran in the library."

All at once, half the light dwindles from Akko's eyes. Diana's never come closer to hating herself.

"Oh..." she mumbles. "Yeah, that's more important. And I asked you on such short notice, too. Don't worry about it then!"

Diana quickly takes both of Akko's hands and holds to them tightly.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, Akko."

"It's okay, Diana! Maybe we can do a make-up lunch date some other time then!"

Diana knows Akko's hiding her disappointment behind the smile. But she silently swears to her right now that she's going to give her the best birthday Diana can possibly give her. But for now she keeps up the act.

"I truly am sorry, Akko." She loses her formal manner of speaking, and it shows just how serious she is about this. With a tug to Akko's wrists, Diana pulls her in for another hug. "I will make it up to you. This, I can promise."

Akko has to admit she _is_ feeling a little dejected, but she can't blame Diana. She's the busiest student in all of Luna Nova. Akko should've told her weeks in advance if she'd wanted some time together with her.

"It's okay, Diana~" Akko hugs her back. She's feeling a little melancholy now in contrast to how she'd felt all morning until now. Almost timidly, she makes a move to share just one kiss with her girlfriend-

"Class is about to begin."

Diana pulls away just before Akko can reach her. She can tell right away Diana hadn't known or done it on purpose, but it still strikes Akko like a blow to the gut.

But a second later, Diana's soft palm is there cradling her cheek. Her smile is sad but her eyes are as lovely as ever.

"Take care, Akko."

She leaves her with a small kiss to the forehead, and nothing more.

With this, Diana turns away with Hannah and Barbara flanking her and they disappear into the crowds.

Akko stands quietly and watches them go, her energy at a temporary stagnation. Lotte and Sucy inch back to her sides. Lotte is doing her best to configure her words carefully, but someone a little too blunt beats her to it.

"Harsh," Sucy grunts. "Diana's ditching you on your own birthday."

"S-Sucy!" Lotte glares at her from Akko's other side. "She isn't ditching her. It isn't like they made plans and Diana's canceling. She's just busy today."

"Yeah, but you'd think she could make time somehow."

"You know how Diana is," Lotte murmurs. She doesn't want to speak poorly of Akko's girlfriend, so she tries to change the subject. "I'm sure she'll make it up to you another time, Akko."

Akko seems to be drawn out of her trance now that Diana is gone.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure she will. Of course she will. She's _Diana,_ after all! Come on, class is starting!"

She loops one arm through each of theirs and begins marching. And just like that, her energy is back.

All of her friends wish her a happy birthday and offer her little gifts here or there. Akko happily thanks them all, laughing and smiling all the while.

When lunchtime rolls around, she spends it with dozens of people. There's just one person she really wants to see.

But Diana never comes.

Akko just has to tell herself they'll have their date some other time, even though it won't feel quite as magical if it isn't on her birthday itself. But so long as she's with Diana, she'll be happy either way.

. . .

It was a good day for Akko, all things considered. A very good day.

As she, Lotte, and Sucy finally get back to their room after supper (and birthday dessert) this evening, Akko lets out a long sing-songy sigh of bliss as she flops down onto her bed.

"Aaaah~ Today was so great! I can't believe you guys got me presents anyway! I said you didn't have to~"

"Come on, Akko," Lotte smiles. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't get you something for your birthday?"

"Heehee, a whole bag of desserts from the bakery~ Amanda and them got me tickets to an amusement park, and even Professor Ursula and Professor Croix gave me cards! This was the best birthday ever! For sure!"

"Well," Sucy mumbles. "Could've been a little nicer if-"

"Sucy!" Lotte silences her with a hiss.

Of course Akko hadn't gone a single second today without wishing Diana was there by her side. But she knew from the start that in dating Diana she'd have to honor her girlfriend's constantly-busy schedule. Even on her own birthday...

She heaves a sigh and rolls over on her bed, stretching herself out a bit.

"Today was a good day. An awesome birthday. I'm so grateful-"

A sudden tapping at the window cuts her off. Akko sits up right away as the three girls look to the sill. There's an owl outside, patiently waiting to be noticed.

"Delivery?" Lotte wonders. "At this hour?" She scurries over to open the window, and the owl dips its head in greeting. Lotte offers her palm to the paper attached to its foot and removes it. "Oh. Akko, it's for you."

"Me?" Akko scrambles out of bed and goes to her teammate, seeing her own name written on the letter. Puzzled, Akko accepts it from Lotte and opens it:

 _Meet me in the courtyard._

It isn't signed, but there's only one person in the world who has such beautiful cursive handwriting.

"Wah! I gotta go!" Akko drops the paper on the desk and throws on her robes and hat before rushing to the door. She grabs the frame and leans back to call to her friends. "I-I'll be back soon! Probably!"

"Sure thing!"

"Yeah."

As Lotte and Sucy wave her off, Akko takes off down the hallway.

It's just after sunset, but still before curfew, so there aren't any guards or hall monitors out yet to tell her to slow down. She dashes through the building until she reaches the exit and wastes no time in pelting out into the warm evening air.

The courtyard is shimmering from a combination of lighting – the pale yellow bulbs lining Luna Nova's rooftops, the greenish glow of the Sorcerer's Stone from a distance, and the natural silver of the moonlight shining down. The grass is cool and soft as she runs through it, stirring up things that chirp and things that fly.

Akko can see her now, standing directly beneath the moon, aglow in a soft evening radiance. She's looking directly at her, waiting.

"Diana!" Akko finally reaches her and throws herself forward, grabbing her knees as she catches her breath. "Is... Is everything okay?"

Diana blinks down at her a little curiously.

"Of course. I am glad you could come, Akko." Diana offers her hand calmly with a smile. Akko straightens herself up to accept.

"So... why did you need me to come out here?"

She's drawn to a glint in Diana's eyes, and the smile becomes almost impish, playful.

"To observe."

"Hah?"

But before Akko can ask any more questions, Diana uses her free hand to draw her wand. With an elegant flick of her wrist, she calls out a spell.

" _Sino Arye Neforilli._ "

And suddenly, the still quiet night becomes alive.

From the grasses, flowers that have no reason to exist here begin to blossom, cushioning the earth in softness and color. They sprout up in all shapes and sizes, growing up to the girls' ankles in height. Akko gasps and squeals in awe, giving her hand an enthusiastic squeeze.

"Wow! Diana, this is incredible!"

Diana accepts the compliment with another smile, then inclines her head, offering for Akko to have a seat.

They sit together amongst the freshly-grown flowers, breathing in the mystic scents they emit.

"I am aware of what I had said earlier," Diana murmurs. "That I would make up for lost time with you some other time. I have elected to make that time the present."

"What? So- So this is my birthday date with you?"

"Indeed."

Diana uses her grip on Akko's hand to tug her a little closer, then eases them both down to lie on their backs, facing the dark purple sky. She starts to rub the back of Akko's hand and looks over at her, then down into the flowers, actions that give off an overall feeling of guilt.

"Akko, I must confess on one matter. I did not spend my lunch hour today assisting Professor Finneran as I had said. That was merely a fabrication."

"Huh? You made it up?"

Diana nods a little solemnly.

"Yes. In truth, I was using that time to study."

"Study? Study what?"

Diana's guilt is short-lived, it seems. As Akko peers over at her from where she's lying, Diana gives her a more confident smile.

"I am glad you asked. Watch closely now."

With this, Diana raises her wand once again.

Akko finds it all a bit confusing as she watches Diana prepare to cast a spell from where she's lying here in the field, lifting her wand directly above herself.

At the sky.

She closes her eyes and draws in a deep breath, long and steady, then releases it slowly. For Diana to be so focused, Akko knows it must be complex magic.

It takes Diana a moment to gather her energy, but when she's ready, Akko is eagerly waiting for her. Diana opens her eyes at the same time as she speaks.

" _Arrora Elliatra._ "

She breathes the words like a secret, and a shimmering stream of colorful magic begins to flow from her wand. It spirals, twists, and dances its way up through the air, climbing high above the trees.

Akko's eyes are glued to its path, and her jaw drops in bewilderment as it continues, higher and higher.

Diana is concentrating beside her. Akko can tell as much by her baited breath and the clenching grip on her hand, but she does as Diana had said and doesn't tear her gaze away from the spell.

The magic rises, shooting up toward the sky, and only then does Akko realize its trajectory.

The stars themselves begin to light up one by one. But only certain ones. Only the ones Diana designates. Those few burn brighter than the others, until they stand out, until they radiate-

-until Akko can _read_ them.

One by one, the stars glow like holiday lights strung across the night sky, spelling out characters, letters, words. Akko is almost breathless at this point, but she uses what little air she has to read the message aloud:

"Happy... Birthday... Akko..."

Her words taper off into thin air, eyes still dazzling in wonder.

For a moment the world stops spinning, or so it seems. She feels like she's standing on Shooting Star again, floating among the stars with Diana at her side.

 _Diana..._

She doesn't risk tearing her gaze away from the beauty of the stars, but still squeezes the hand of the beauty beside her.

Akko engraves the moment into her heart with a smile on her lips. She paints the image into her mind so she'll never forget it, even after it's ended.

Inevitably, as Diana's control on the spell starts to slip, the starlight begins to fade. Akko's birthday message disappears, and the constellations return to how they normally are.

The stream of magic from Diana's wand frays and breaks and vanishes. With a gasp, Diana lets her arm and her wand fall back to her side as the spell wears off.

Akko can't even begin to image how much effort a spell of that calibre must have taken. She knows Diana is the top student at Luna Nova, but even so, altering the cosmos is no simple feat, even for experienced professors.

And Diana had taught herself this spell in only a few _hours_ , and hadn't even gotten a chance to practice properly.

When Akko finally manages to tear her eyes away from the stars, she looks at something even more beautiful.

Diana is lying beside her, breathing a little heavily from the strain the spell had put on her. But she senses Akko looking her way and turns to her with a smile.

"I still have yet to say it myself... but Happy Birthday, Akko."

"Diana..." Akko's chokes a little on a sob of utter joy, her tears stemming from a sense of awe and happiness. "Diana-"

With a cry of her name, Akko rolls herself onto her side and then onto Diana. The white-haired witch looks up at her adoringly, with the stars reflecting in her moonlight-blue eyes.

"And," she whispers. "I have yet to give you one last gift, Akko."

"Wh-What...?" Akko shakes her head and sputters. "D-Diana, you've already done so much for me, I-I don't need-"

But Diana quiets her when she wraps her arms around Akko's neck and pulls her down for a quiet kiss.

Akko chuckles against her lips, then presses her mouth a little more fully against hers.

This isn't at all how she'd imagined sharing her first ever birthday kiss with Diana. It's a million times better.

Akko giggles and cries and peppers grateful kisses all over Diana's face, reaching both hands up to cushion her head and hair against the bed of flowers. She just can't stop smiling, can't stop crying.

"I'm so happy... I'm so _happy_ , Diana!"

And those words only serve to spread the emotion to Diana as well. She locks her arms firmly around Akko's back, hugging her closer to prevent her from rolling off. She too, kisses Akko whenever she can, pecking her temple or her cheek or her nose.

"Happy Birthday, Akko."

Akko thanks her with another kiss, one that's slower, longer, warmer. When they part, their soft laughter dances through the night and makes the flowers sway.

Diana rolls them over so she may steal a few kisses from Akko, but Akko ends up switching them again, and before long they're rolling around the field of midnight flowers, laughing to their hearts' content.

And the universe laughs with them, from the dancing flowers, to the trembling moonlight, up to the shining stars above.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel this is exactly what Diana would do for Akko's birthday if they were dating. Something so super extra, but not too insanely crazy. Still elegant.**

 **I'd written this about 3 days before the official release of the girls' birthdays, so I was so glad to find out Akko had a summer birthday and I didn't have to go through this fic changing everything to snowy scenery, ahah**

 **See you tomorrow on Day 2!**

 **Please review!**


	2. First Date

**All right here we go with chapter 2, a longer one for sure. Unlike a lot of my other drabble collections where each chapter/story is unrelated to the others, all of _these_ chapters are linked.**

 **Day 2's theme is First/Casual Date.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2. First Date

A few days after Akko's birthday finds her waking up excitedly on a Saturday morning. She sighs and yawns and stretches her arms all at the same time before she gets up and starts getting ready for today. She doesn't put on her class uniform though, but rather wears the uniform Luna Nova's students are required to wear when they are going to town.

Akko's just finishing putting on her shawl when she whirls around and gives a morning call to her teammates.

"Lotte! Sucy! Time to get up! C'mon! Today's the day we make good use of those tickets Amanda gave me!"

The other two girls whimper and moan respectively, rudely awoken from their slumber by this loud-mouthed rooster. Lotte gropes for her glasses until she finds them and slips them onto her nose, then begins making her way down the ladder. Sucy grunts and decides to get up only because Lotte has elected to do so. Even so, she sends a glare at Akko.

"Y'know, we don't have to go this early," she grumbles. "It's not like the park is gonna close at 8AM."

"She's right, Akko," Lotte says gently. "There's no rush, is there?"

Akko whips around dramatically and spreads out her arms.

"Oh, you two underestimate the crowds of an amusement park on a weekend! If we're not there before noon the lines for every ride and game will be twice as long! Three times as long! _Four_ times as-"

"All right, we get it," Sucy sighs. "Just shut it for five minutes."

"Hey, Akko? Could we see the tickets Amanda got you?"

"Sure thing! I've kept 'em safely stowed away!" Akko reaches her hand under her mattress and extracts the slips of paper, then presents them triumphantly to her friends. "Ta-da!"

Lotte and Sucy are both quiet for a moment, while Akko is blissfully grinning away. Her teammates share a look, but Sucy shrugs, indicating Lotte should be the one to speak up. So the blonde clears her throat and speaks softly.

"Um, Akko?"

"Yeees~?"

"Did you... see how many tickets you got?"

"Huh? Of course I did!" Akko waves the tickets in front of them both. "See? One's in front of Sucy and one's in front of you, Lotte! Two tickets for my two friends! Two friends for my two tickets! My two-! My two..."

As the reality finally sinks in, Akko's beaming smile disappears. There's a beat of silence. Then a shriek.

"Uwaaah?! I only have _two_ tickets?! Th-That isn't enough for the three of us!"

"That's what we've been saying, dummy."

"Sucy! I-It's all right, Akko. You don't have to take us with you."

"Then who?!" she wails.

Again, her friends share a look. This time it's Sucy who gives an answer.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Akko has to think for a moment, but soon it clicks.

"Oh~!"

* * *

"Akko, I do not have the time for-"

"Why not? Diana, it's Saturday! What kind of work do you have to do today? Saturday's a day for fun, not work!"

"I have several books I need to-"

"Need to forget about!"

"Akko-"

Diana tries in vain to argue with her girlfriend as Akko continues tugging her by the wrist across Luna Nova's campus.

She'd been surprised to say the least to hear knocks on her door so early that morning, and even more surprised to discover who had been on the other side of it. Akko had excitedly insisted Diana get her casual uniform on, persisting through Diana's denials until she'd won her over with the promise of this not taking all day.

"Just a few hours tops!" she'd said.

And with that she had grabbed Diana by the wrist and pulled her out.

And now here they are, heading for the nearest leyline on foot (the way the food delivery trucks take) because Akko hadn't thought to ask Diana to grab her broom before she'd stolen her away from her books.

Diana has half a mind to drag Akko back the other way.

But some more honest part of herself refrains. She'd never been pulled away from her studies in favor of a fun excursion before. Especially not by someone she was romantically involved with.

It took her a little while to realize that this could technically be classified as hers and Akko's first official date. They'd had lunch or dinner together before, but it was always on campus, always with other people who knew them around.

The prospect of being elsewhere, amongst people who wouldn't judge or mumble about them made Diana a little excited. Not to say their classmates or professors thought poorly of their relationship, but to them it sometimes felt that way.

Today should be a refreshing breath of air away from all of those minor anxieties.

Though it would've been a _much_ more enjoyable breath had they taken Diana's broom for transportation, rather than trekking all the way through the ground leyline and then into town on-foot.

By the time they get into town they're both panting slightly, but Akko charges onward without a care in the world, pulling Diana along with her. The latter realizes it's far too late for her to protest now, and she doesn't want to rain on Akko's parade. Therefore she follows without resistance now, and even tries out a smile.

Akko marches proudly through town with her girlfriend at her side, and Diana doesn't feel quite so bashful about it all. She stops worrying about what other people might think of them, and starts trying to enjoy herself.

Akko continues to lead her along the sidewalks, pausing to check the road before crossing the street, guiding her away from puddles, and avoiding the bigger crowds.

Diana thinks they might be going to a cafe or a store. But they pass by several of each without stopping. Which leads Diana to eventually ask.

"Akko?"

"Hmmm~?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Akko's response is to give a tug to her wrist and pull her in, grabbing Diana around the small of her back, holding her chest-to-chest with herself. Diana flushes pink at the sudden proximity, and even pinker when Akko steals a kiss.

"You'll see! We're almost there!"

The surprise display of affection serves to fluster Diana into silence for a few more minutes as Akko continues to lead her through town.

It's then Diana begins to notice a different kind of atmosphere. The streets are a little more congested, and everyone is walking in the same direction. There's a strong scent of food on the air, and in the distance she can hear music. She's just about to open her mouth to ask another question when Akko pulls her around one last street corner and twirls around to face her.

"We're here!"

With that declaration from her, Diana can now see their destination for herself.

Hundreds of people are swarming around a large fenced-in area. Past the ticket window, there are dozens of food stands, games, and rides. Roller coasters, carousels, a ferris wheel, and a plenty of other things she can't see from where she's standing.

Diana's jaw drops a little as she takes in her surroundings. In front of her, Akko is all but bursting with excitement.

"Here we are! The amusement park! Amanda got me tickets for my birthday. I'd wanted to take Lotte and Sucy but there were only two tickets, so I thought I'd take you!"

But as soon as the words are out of her mouth, she realizes how awful they sound, so she quickly tries to fix it.

"N-Not that that means you were a second choice, Diana! I-It's just that I've been friends with them for so long that I automatically think of them first, e-even though you're my girlfriend now. I'm still getting used to being able to think about you that way, y'know?"

Diana blinks, but still says nothing. She's still taking all of this in. But Akko whimpers, interpreting her silence the wrong way.

"Diana? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That's not what I-"

"It is quite all right, Akko." Diana finally gives her full attention to her. "I understand. I myself will still often think of Hannah and Barbara first and foremost. Our teammates are our closest friends, and have been for longer than we have been together. It is only natural we would put them at the front of our thoughts."

Akko puffs out a sigh of relief.

"So you're not upset?"

"Not at all. In fact, I am rather... intrigued."

"Really?" Akko's smile is back as though it had never left. "Wait, don't tell me you've... never been to an amusement park before...?"

Diana nods a little shyly.

"The opportunity never arouse. By the time I was old enough to attend one, my mother was already quite ill..."

Akko squeezes both of Diana's hands, silently telling her she doesn't have to finish the thought.

"Well then that means this is your first! And you'll get to do it with _me!_ That's so exciting! I'll get to be with you for your first ever amusement park!" In her glee, Akko pulls Diana into a hug and smooches her cheek. She withdraws a second later and starts pulling her toward the entrance. "C'mon, c'mon, Diana!"

"Akko, w-wait-"

Akko brings her onto the slow-moving line, then fishes out her tickets, happily declaring she hadn't lost or forgotten them. When it's their turn she hands the tickets in, and both she and Diana get the backs of their hands stamped in the shape of a smiley face.

At last, they are let through into the park. Akko keeps a firm hold on Diana's hand as she squeals in excitement.

"Here it is! Here we go! What'cha wanna do first? Games? Food? Rides?"

Diana is still a little baffled by it all. She's never been in this kind of lively atmosphere before. The closest she'd come to it was back during Chariot's performance when she was very young. She tries to take in all of the sights and scents and sounds while still listening to her girlfriend.

"Perhaps... we should get something to eat first."

"Food it is!"

So Akko begins leading her toward the food stands. The air is wafting with the smells of warm hot dogs and burgers, crispy funnel cakes, sugary candies, and everything in between. Akko takes an interest in just about every food stand they pass, while in contrast Diana shies away from them all. After walking for a few minutes, Akko turns to her.

"Anything catch your eye?"

Diana grimaces.

"None of this seems to be in accordance with my usual menu..."

"Then you gotta try something new! C'mere!"

"Akko-"

Akko pulls Diana to the nearest food stand to consider the options. She herself is torn between just about every single thing, while Diana doesn't really fancy any of them.

Akko ends up ordering a hot dog and a small funnel cake. But when she prompts Diana about what she might want, there's no response.

"Okay then!" Akko chirps. "You can try some of mine if you want!" She grabs her food in one hand and Diana's hand with the other, then takes them over to a small picnic table. Diana sits across from her girlfriend, watching fondly as Akko takes a bite of her hot dog and starts swooning.

"Mmm! It's so good! I haven't had one in a long time! Here, wanna try?" She leans across the table, offering the bitten side of her hot dog to Diana, then quickly turns it around to present her with the untouched side.

Diana grimaces a bit, but she knows it will make Akko happy if she tries, not to mention it does smell rather good. So she picks up a napkin and leans forward to take a small, dainty bite out of the end of the hot dog, then leans back and quickly covers her mouth with the napkin to chew.

Akko leans forward eagerly.

"So~? How is it?"

Diana waits until after she's swallowed and wiped her lips to reply.

"It was prepared rather well, considering the nature of the food stand, I would say."

For all her vocal beating around the bush, Akko knows she means to say she liked it. Next she offers her a piece of the funnel cake.

"Try this! It'll probably be a little less messy."

This time when Diana leans forward, she bites on the food directly from Akko's fingers. Instantly the soft sweet flavor of the bread floods her mouth, making a tingle go through her spine. It's a bit too much sugar all at once for her tastes, but if she eats it in moderation she feels she could enjoy it.

She tells Akko as much, and so the brunette pulls off another piece and offers it to her. As she continues to eat her hot dog, she feeds Diana from across the table as well, something neither of them has ever done before. Diana blushes and hides her mouth behind the napkin after every bite, while Akko grins messily around her own food.

When they're finished, Diana reaches across the table to wipe Akko's mouth off for her. Once they've thrown away their trash, their hands come together again and they set off for their next plan of action.

"Gaaaames!"

Akko tugs Diana along through the many lively game booths where large colorful stuffed animals are the prizes.

For a while, they merely observe some of the games while Akko explains the rules to Diana. There's a balloon dart toss, basketball shooting, water-gun races, and luck-based games as well. But of course it's hardly fun just to watch other people play.

"Which one do you wanna try?" Akko beams.

Diana has to ponder.

"Well... I suppose..." She glances to the nearby water gun game. It seems simple enough, but requires a precision Diana feels she can demonstrate even without magic.

"You got it!"

Akko ushers her over to a few open stools side by side as other people fill in the open seats. There are children of all ages gawking at the prizes and parents dutifully trying to win something for them.

As Diana takes her seat, she observes the target she must try to aim for. There are little bars standing atop the counter above each target, and small rubber duck toys at the bottom of each. Once the water starts hitting the targets, the ducks will rise up to the top of the bar more quickly depending on each person's aim.

There's an announcement made that the game is about to start. Next to her, Akko crouches over her water gun and takes aim, sticking her tongue out and closing one eye. Diana gets into position as well, though naturally hers is a bit more refined.

The whistle blows and a series of bells goes off to signify the start of the game. Everyone pulls their triggers.

Diana hits her target right away and the duck on her bar begins to rise steadily upward. Akko's is matched with hers.

In only seconds the bells ring again and the match is over. Akko's target lights up, and the man in charge of the stand announces she's the winner.

"Wooow~!" Akko claps. "I won! I actually won! And you were a close second!" She pats Diana's shoulder with a grin.

The man hands her a large plush teddy bear and Akko thanks him. But just before Diana can ask how she plans to carry that around all day, she stops.

Akko hasn't been holding her prize for longer than two seconds before she turns around and offers it to a little boy standing behind her.

"Here!" she smiles. "You really wanted this guy, didn't you? You can have him! I just wanted to play, but I don't need the prize!"

"Really?" The little boy reaches up for the bear and hugs it. "Thank you!"

The boy's parents thank Akko as well before they turn away. Akko waves them off with a huge grin on her face.

Something flutters in Diana's chest as she stands up and goes to her girlfriend. She doesn't say anything, but pulls Akko in for a warm kiss.

After that they decide to play a luck-based game. It involves placing your token on a certain slot, then the host spins a large wheel with various numbers and shapes on each section of the circle.

Akko places her token randomly and loses right away. But Diana thinks her moves through thoroughly and strategically places her token to advance through the rounds. As her opponents fall away one by one, she's soon the only one left and is declared the winner.

Akko's ten times more excited about it than Diana herself is.

"You won! Diana, you're so smart!" She throws her arms around her and smooches her cheek. Diana hugs her back, hiding her smile in Akko's shoulder.

It's then when the host asks for her to choose a prize. Flustered, Diana eases away from Akko and looks at the selection of cute animals toys. Ultimately, she decides on a small polar bear keychain. Once it's in her hands, she turns it over to Akko.

"Here."

"Hah? No, no, you won it, Diana! It's yours!"

"And I would like for you to have it, Akko. Does it not resemble Arcas? The bear cub Shiny Chariot is said to have adopted?"

Akko accepts the fuzzy keychain and looks it over, a smile already spreading across her lips.

"Hey, it does! It's a mini Arcas!" She slips it into her pocket, and then throws her arms back around Diana. "Thank you, Dianaaa~!"

"You are most welcome."

They walk around a little bit more, enjoying the atmosphere of the park. Until at last Akko can't contain her excitement any longer.

"Let's go on some rides!"

Diana's been trying to steel herself for this all morning. She's never gone on any carnival or amusement park rides for as long as she can remember. But she doesn't think she'll mind all that much if her first time is with Akko.

Thankfully, Akko seems to get the nervous vibe from Diana, so she offers to start off slowly. She leads Diana to a huge carousel ride, complete with two levels' worth of animals they can ride. There are all kind os creatures, including magical ones like dragons, chimera, and pegasus.

But there's only one Akko could ever really envision Diana riding.

She leads her up onto the platform as everyone else is choosing animals to ride, and stops in front of a beautiful pure-white unicorn. There's enough room for the both of them, so once Diana has pulled herself up, she offers her hand to Akko. The brunette sits in front and holds onto the pole while Diana wraps her arms around Akko, keeping both of her legs off to one side.

As the ride starts, the calming movement and the fun music mix for a pleasant atmosphere. Diana rests her chin on Akko's shoulder and steals another small kiss.

They enjoy the carousel to the fullest, right up until Akko hops off when it's over and offers Diana her hand. When she slips off, Akko catches her in a tight hug.

"Come on! There's another ride I think you might like!"

She leads Diana back through the crowds to a large platform with a dozen or so giant tea cups. Diana gives her a bit of a deadpanned look.

With a sheepish chuckle, Akko pulls her on. She explains that the platform spins and that they can make their own tea cup spin as much as they want as well by controlling a wheel in between the seats.

"I used to do this ride all the time as a kid! I never got dizzy!"

"Be that as it may, I should remind you we just ate not too long ago."

"I guess you're right."

So when the ride starts, Akko keeps the wheel-spinning to a minimum. Diana places her hand on her side of the wheel to control it and keep it to a pace she can manage.

She has to admit she enjoys the invigorating rush of air. But there's nothing that can best Akko's squealing laughter.

When the ride is over, Akko jumps up from her seat entirely unaffected by all the movement.

"Woohoo! That was so great!"

However, when Diana tries to right herself, she sways a bit. Akko quickly lunges forward to help steady her.

"Whoa! You okay?"

"Yes. I just need a moment."

"Let's go sit down on something that doesn't spin." Akko reaches an arm behind her girlfriend's back and guides Diana onto solid ground. She brings her to a bench to let her get her bearings. "I'll go get you some water. I'll be right back! Promise!" She seals that promise with a kiss before darting off through the crowds.

Diana waits, but starts feeling a little anxious now that she's alone here. Thankfully, Akko's back in less than a minute with a small bottle of water in her hands.

"Back!" She skids back into her seat beside Diana and hands her the bottle. "Here, cool off for a minute."

Diana accepts the bottle gratefully and takes a few sips while Akko rubs her back reassuringly. She recalls that she herself might be used to this sort of thing, but it's only Diana's first time.

 _I gotta go easy. For her sake._

Little does she know Diana is also putting Akko first in her mind.

 _She hasn't gotten to do something like this for years. I should let her enjoy herself._

She finishes the water and deposits the bottle in a nearby trash bin, then turns back to Akko who perks up hopefully.

"Feel better?"

"Much." They lean in to share a brief kiss there on the bench. When they part, Diana takes a deep breath. "Are there any other rides you might particularly enjoy?"

"Well..." Akko looks up and past Diana to one of the largest rides in the park. It's a rather small roller coaster in comparison to most others, which is why Akko thinks it might be just mellow enough for Diana to handle. Diana follows her gaze.

"I see."

"W-We don't have to though! N-Not if you don't wanna."

"This is a new experience for me," Diana says, getting to her feet. "It would be best for me to try as many things as possible."

And she watches as Akko's eyes light up twice as brightly as the stars had last night. She leaps to her feet and pulls Diana into a little twirl of delight.

"Yeeaay~!"

So they head over to the roller coaster where shrieks and screams fill the air, combined with the mechanical rush and rumble of the ride itself. Diana stiffens a little but doesn't go back on her word to try.

When it's their turn to be seated, Akko of course gets them the front cart, and even though they're strapped in, she can still manage to hold Diana's hand.

"Here we go!"

A part of Diana knows she'll regret this, but a larger part knows she would've regret it much more if she'd made Akko skip out on her favorite ride, or go on it alone.

Either way the ride starts inching forward, so there's no turning back now.

It starts off rather slowly, creeping forward with a rhythmic clatter along the tracks as the carts climb up a large hill. The clanging of the metal begins to increase along with Diana's pulse as they go higher and higher. Akko turns to send her a reassuring grin and squeezes her hand.

They reach the summit, and for a second everyone seems to hold their breath.

And then they plummet, the entire world rushing up at them at breakneck speed, plunging them down into a series of loops and twists and turns. It steals the breath straight out of Diana's lungs, leaving her unable to speak. But beside her, Akko is enjoying herself immensely.

"Ya- _hooooo_!"

Diana's glad she's at least having fun. It's almost like a turbulent broom ride in a way, only much, _much_ louder. The ride jerks them up down and every other way, and Diana feels her stomach flip or drop no fewer than ten times.

By the time the carts finally slow down and roll back onto the platform, Akko still hasn't stopped giggling.

"Whooo~! That was so much fun~!" As the safety bars lift up, she stands and stretches her arms out as she turns to look down at Diana. "It wasn't so bad, right? I think I've had crazier times on a broom."

Though clearly the same can't be said for Diana. The closest experience she'd ever had to a roller coaster until now had probably been when the leyline had disappeared on them and she'd lost control of her broom, or when she'd flown the Shiny Volley over massive waves of water at the estate.

But now, as Akko looks her over, she realizes just how much this has overwhelmed her.

Diana hasn't even made an effort to stand up yet. She spends a good minute or so with her hand on her chest, trying to compose herself. Akko crouches back down beside her, putting one hand on Diana's back and the other on her lap.

"Diana? Are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?" Akko starts to panic. "M-Maybe this was too much for you. I'm sorry. H-Here, hold onto me, okay? Can you stand?"

With a heavy exhale, Diana finds her voice again.

"I am fine..." Diana offers her a small smile. "It was... certainly exhilarating. I simply need a moment..."

"Y-Yeah of course! Catch your breath." Akko sits next to her again and explains to the attendant that they'll be off the ride in a minute. She peppers little kisses over Diana's cheek and forehead, nuzzling her nose. "Thanks so much for coming on with me. I promise I won't make you go on any more crazy rides."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit. I am glad."

Akko pulls her in for another tight hug. Diana's still shaking a little, and her heart is thumping pretty hard.

 _She did this cuz she knew I'd have fun. I'll make it up to her!_

Gradually, Akko coaxes Diana to her feet, keeping her steady as she guides her off the platform. She brings her back to the same bench they'd sat at before and pulls Diana into another hug, rubbing up and down her back.

"Sorry for being selfish," she murmurs. "I wasn't considering how you'd feel about such an intense ride."

"Nonsense," Diana says. "I told you I was fine, and it was the truth. I did enjoy it, Akko. I may not be used to it yet, but I did enjoy it."

Akko pulls away and looks up into her eyes.

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"Thank goodness."

Diana offers a smile and pulls her girlfriend in for a soft kiss. She appreciates how worried Akko was about her and she wants her to know as much.

Akko sighs into the kiss, holding onto Diana's sides for good measure. She waits until she can't feel her trembling anymore before easing back.

"There's _one_ more ride I wanna try. Even _I've_ never done this one before, but I promise it's not fast!"

Diana draws in a deep breath. She can handle one more.

"Lead the way."

Akko helps Diana to her feet and is sure to keep a hand on her back for support as they head off. Walking like this allows her to be a bit closer to Diana so Akko can lean in against her side.

The walk to the ferris wheel isn't far from here, and as soon as they arrive Akko steals a glance at her girlfriend to see her reaction.

Diana stares quietly up at it. She's never been on one either, never had the opportunity or reason to try it. Now, she looks to Akko with a smile and dips her head.

They wait for their turn as the afternoon sunlight begins to slant into sunset. They board their cart and sit across from one another. Diana is a little perplexed when Akko sits across from her rather than next to her.

"Akko, are you not supposed to admire the view?" she wonders, flashing her eyes sideways at the world outside. Akko merely smiles.

"I am!" She looks straight ahead, only at Diana.

Diana's face turns pink just as the sky does, and the ride begins slowly.

The cart is small enough that their knees are touching and they can hold hands easily. The pacing of this ride is much slower, much more easygoing. Diana turns her gaze to the world outside, watching the park from a bird's-eye view now.

But Akko only keeps her eyes on Diana. The few times she does glance outside she gets bored of the view right away.

The sunlight is streaming in now, making everything light up in gold. She gives a tug on Diana's hands just as they reach the top of the ride. Both girls lean toward one another and close their eyes until they feel the inevitable soft touch of lips.

The ferris wheel brings them down, then back around again a few more times. Akko eventually switches seats and opts to sit beside Diana instead of across from her. She latches herself merrily onto her arm and snuggles up against her.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Diana. It feels like my birthday was extended! I had _sooo_ much fun~"

Diana turns her head and kisses Akko's brow.

"As did I."

"And it was technically our first real date!"

"Indeed it was. I will never forget it."

"Me either."

They kiss one last time before their cart lowers back to the ground to let them off.

After that, it's another long walk back to Luna Nova without their brooms. Akko proposes they transform into birds so they can fly back, but Diana reminds her of the prohibition of using magic outside of school grounds and forbids it.

So they walk all the way back, and though it's tiring, at least this way they get to hold hands.

By the time they step to the other side of the leyline and arrive back on campus, the stars are twinkling to life. They head inside and finally make it to the dorm rooms.

"Phew!" Akko sighs. "I'm beat! But it's in a good way! Today was so much fun~"

"I wholeheartedly agree." Diana reaches out to cup her cheek and pulls her in for one more kiss. "Goodnight, Akko. Rest well."

"Yeah. Night, Diana."

Akko watches her go, knowing Diana must be exhausted as well. Only when she's out of sight does Akko turn to her own door and quietly slip inside.

She tells Lotte and Sucy about her day as she gets ready for bed, then collapses into her pillow. She rolls onto her side and looks at the little white bear Diana had won for her. With a smile, Akko kisses its nose and murmurs a little spell.

It sends a small wave of warmth and affection traveling through the air, seeping through the walls until it reaches its destination on Diana's cheek. Diana returns the spell from her own bed, sending Akko back another kiss on the air.

Once Akko has received her kiss, she closes her eyes and invites sleep to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Gosh, I always get so carried away with amusement park date fics. I tell myself I'll only do the rides but then it's just not complete without the games and food. Plus I just loved getting to write them in a new non-magical environment.**

 **Next chapter will pick up directly from here!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Cuddling Up

**Theme for Day 3 is cuddles! (My personal favorite, obviously).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Cuddling Up

Akko tries to sleep. She really does.

And for Akko, 'really trying' something often means making half-hearted attempts for no longer than ten minutes, which is exactly the case about sleeping right now.

Despite her exhaustion resulting from the long day, she's even more antsy, eager, and wide awake. It had just been so much fun, and she can't stop replaying the events in her mind as she hugs her little polar bear to her chest.

She remembers Diana's first time trying amusement park food, their first time playing water gun games, and their first times on the carousel, tea cup ride, roller coaster, and ferris wheel. That being the last ride of the evening, it's still the freshest in Akko's memory now. And the fact that she'd gotten to kiss Diana no fewer than a dozen times on that ride while admiring her flawless, sunlit beauty probably had something to do with it, too.

As she's lying in bed now she just keeps sighing dreamily, rolling around and smiling more than she should be at 11:43PM. She tries not to make too much noise though because she doesn't want to wake her teammates.

But Akko knows for sure she definitely isn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. In addition to thinking about how much fun she'd had together with Diana today, she also remembers how queasy Diana had gotten from a few of the rides.

 _She couldn't even stand after the roller coaster... Maybe I should go check on her..._

And just like that, Akko has the perfect excuse (in her own justified mind) to sneak out and go to Diana in the middle of the night. She's never attempted this before, but she already has a plan.

Giving her polar bear a kiss on the nose, she leaves it behind in her bed as she sits up and very carefully slips her legs off the bed one at a time. She treads carefully across the room to fetch her wand, checks to ensure Lotte and Sucy are asleep, and then breathes the spell in a whisper.

" _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ "

As soon as she's in her mouse form, Akko lands on the desk in front of the window without a sound. She isn't sure why she hadn't considered this method of sneaking around before, but now that it's crossed her mind, she's opting to try this rather than skittering down the hallways in her human form.

Now it's easier than anything for her to climb a pile of books, bound across the window sill, push the hook of the lock up, and squeeze out the window.

Luckily for her it's a rather wind-less night, so there's little risk of her getting blown off the building. She scuttles along the rim of the gutter for a moment before changing forms once again. As a plump pink bird she can't fly perfectly well, but she can still manage to float her way towards Diana's suite more quickly than she could've run as a mouse.

In only a moment or so, she's reached the fancy outdoor balcony. She turns back into a mouse one last time to dart across the marble ground. She reaches the sliding glass door and then prepares herself before sucking in her little mousey gut and squeezing herself underneath. She's never transformed into a bug or anything smaller than a mouse before and she isn't going to risk it now.

She gets her head through, then her front legs, and there's a bit of a struggle when it's time for her haunches, but eventually Akko pops and rolls her way into the huge suite, which is even more enormous to her now.

She's never snuck into Diana's room this way before. In fact, she's never snuck into her room since they'd started dating, only that one time before when she'd accidentally taken Diana's appearance. She feels guilty and excited all at the same time, but she definitely doesn't want to get caught by Hannah or Barbara.

She makes quick work of racing across the carpet to take cover behind the bookshelf that blocks Diana's bed off from the rest of the suite. She pauses to let out a long sigh, both surprised and relieved that she'd managed to make it this far.

Now she looks up at Diana's massive bed. When Akko stands on her back paws, she can just barely peek over the edge of the mattress to see a few waves of silver hair.

Akko scurries forward, deciding to stay in her mouse form for the time being, because if Diana wakes right now to find Akko here hovering over her unexpectedly in the middle of the night, she might have a heart attack.

So Akko goes to work on climbing up the bedpost at the foot of the bed, digging her claws into the sheets whenever she can to help keep herself up.

When she finally pulls herself on top of the bed, she quickly hides behind a ruffle of fabric just in case Diana is still awake. But after a moment of honing in her listening, she can't hear anything else other than deep breathing. Akko pokes her head up and dares to glimpse her girlfriend's face.

Diana's eyes are closed but her expression isn't exactly relaxed. This is the entire reason why Akko had come to sneak in a visit to her tonight.

Diana's brow is furrowed and her lips are slightly ajar. She's breathing a little harder than Akko thinks to be usual, and after only a few seconds, Diana turns herself and rolls onto her opposite side with a small moan. She clearly hasn't been feeling well after all of those crazy rides, so Akko plans to take responsibility for that.

Slowly, carefully, she begins walking toward her. She decides to walk on the sheets directly on top of Diana's body, because if Diana moves or rolls over suddenly and Akko's underneath or next to her, she could get trapped.

So for now Akko treads lightly along from her ankles to her hip without issue. But when she's perched on Diana's side, the other witch turns again. Akko barely swallows back a squeak as she quickly scurries to stay on top.

From there she continues walking up Diana's arm to her shoulder, pausing once her paws touch soft white hair. That's when Akko runs into her next problem.

 _Um... how am I gonna do this without scaring her half to death?_

She hadn't really thought it through this far. She'd just wanted to get to Diana tonight, but she hadn't considered how she'd change back into her normal form without startling her.

"Uuuhhh..."

She quickly realizes she's said that out loud when Diana makes another small sound. Akko quickly ducks into the crook of her shoulder, half-hidden beneath her hair.

Thankfully Diana doesn't shift her weight on top of her, but she does turn more to one side again, unconsciously trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in.

Akko is still for a moment as she thinks about what to do. She knows she can't just sleep here like this, because as soon as she's unconscious the spell will wear off.

 _But I can't just go back to my room either! Not when I know Diana's not feeling well... But no matter what I do, when I transform back I'll probably scare her..._

She debates with herself for a few minutes while huddled up against Diana's collar. She moves up and down slowly with the rise and fall of Diana's breath, which seems a little weak. In addition to that, she can feel Diana's pulse beneath her paws, and it shakes through Akko like jolts from an earthquake.

 _J_ _eez! I definitely can't leave her like this..._

For a moment Akko curls up on Diana's collar at the base of her neck, touching her skin directly to find it warm. In this form, it actually feels very comfortable to Akko, but she knows it isn't right for a human.

She finally stands up and tries out her best plan of action to rouse Diana without surprising her too badly. Akko reaches her paws up to gently pad at Diana's cheek and calls for her in a whisper.

"Diana. Hey, Diana!"

Her girlfriend moves a little bit toward the source of Akko's voice. Akko jumps down onto the pillow and waits for her to stop moving before trying again.

"Heeyy, Diana it's me!"

As Diana rolls over yet again, Akko strains up to bump their noses together. The contact combined with the sound of her voice are what make Diana's eyelids begin to flutter. Akko nuzzles her nose in encouragement and hums softly.

"Di~a~naaa~"

Akko puts on a big mousey grin as Diana groggily opens her eyes. Her vision blurs into focus, but even that's hazy, Akko can tell. She throws her paws up in excitement.

"Hi, Diana!"

But she has to consider what this must be like from her girlfriend's perspective. To be restlessly trying to sleep, and then manage to get most of the way there, only to wake up and find a mouse _talking_ at you right in front of your nose-

"Ah-"

A gasp heaves from Diana's throat as she jolts upright in bed, her eyes wide and mouth agape. But the dizzying movement, on top of her discombobulation of sitting up so quickly after being asleep, cause her weight to tip back off the edge of the bed.

Akko instantly cancels her spell without a second thought and pops back into her human form. She reaches out to grab Diana's wrists just in time before she can fall backward off the bed.

For a moment, both girls are suspended there in a fluster, Akko panicked that she'd almost watched Diana fall off, and Diana panicked about finding a mouse in her bed that just transformed into her girlfriend.

Both witches breathe a little frantically for a moment as they look into each other's eyes. Diana's still leaning toward the floor as a single word trembles out of her mouth.

"A-Akko...?"

It's enough to make Akko realize Diana's just one shift in weight away from crashing to the floor, so she gives a good tug to both her wrists and pulls her safely back onto the mattress.

"Eheehee~ Yep, it's me!"

Diana takes one of her hands back and covers her pounding chest with it. Now that she is certain this isn't some ridiculous dream, she stares incredulously at her girlfriend, just barely remembering to keep her voice low.

"What... on earth are you doing here...? At this hour-?"

Akko sheepishly inches forward, until her knees are touching Diana's.

"Well, I kinda got the feeling you weren't feeling so great after today, s-so I um... I came to see you. B-But I didn't really think through how I'd get here or what I'd do..." Her shoulders slump and her eyes turn guilty, giving her the exact appearance of a puppy if a puppy could be human. "Sorry I scared you so badly. I wanted to wake you up but..." She tapers off and looks down into her lap. "I really am just too impulsive, huh?"

But before she can feel too dejected, she feels a squeeze on her hand.

"You only meant to help, did you not?" Diana murmurs. "Though I must admit I was... rather startled... I am glad you are here, Akko."

"Really?"

"Of course I am."

Diana makes the first move to pull her in, cupping Akko's cheeks in her hands and leaning in for a small kiss. Akko's hands find their way to Diana's hips and sides, tracing up and down softly.

When the kiss is over, Akko pulls Diana in as closely as possible, running her hands up and down her back. She feels Diana's hands doing the same, inadvertently massaging over her sore back from when she'd squeezed under the door earlier. Akko sighs and melts against her chest, squeezing Diana a little more.

"Sorry for scaring you," she mumbles. "I bet that didn't help with your stomachache."

Diana pauses and eases back a little.

"How did you...?"

"Well, I just kinda sensed it, I guess. I couldn't sleep, and I remembered you were a little woozy after the big rides. And when I came in here to see you, it didn't seem like you were sleeping very well."

"Which is precisely why I am grateful to you for coming." Diana pets gently up and down her back, then begins playing through Akko's hair. "I haven't slept longer than ten minutes tonight. I presume it is due to the combination of those rides and unfamiliar food, but also too a residual sense of excitement. I truly did have fun with you today, Akko. That much is entirely true."

"I'm so glad!" Akko brushes their cheeks together like cats do when claiming a person as their own. "But if you're still not feeling well, let me help! That's why I came here!"

"I am afraid I am not sure if there is anything you can do."

"Well... I don't think I could sneak out and find any medicine or anything like that, but I have a few ideas! Here, lie down first. Lemme help..."

With a smile, Akko slips her arm across Diana's shoulders and eases her down onto her back. She tucks a bit of wavy white hair aside, then lies down facing her girlfriend. Akko keeps herself propped up on one elbow, draping her free hand across Diana's stomach in a loose embrace.

To start off her healing treatment, she leans over and kisses her softly, lingering for a moment to nuzzle her nose and cheek. Just that earns a soft giggle from Diana, which encourages Akko to continue.

"How bad does it hurt?" she murmurs.

"Not badly."

"On a scale of one to ten."

"Five."

"That's still too high! I won't allow it!" Akko hugs her gently, peppering more kisses across her cheeks. Diana returns the kisses, but cautions her with a hush.

Akko remembers she'd snuck in here in the middle of the night, and while Hannah and Barbara discovering them wouldn't be the end of the world, it would still be highly embarrassing. So Akko takes her voice down a notch and continues in a whisper.

"Okay, just relax. Close your eyes and breathe reeeal slowly."

Though Diana is happy to have her here now, she is still extremely exhausted and doesn't find it difficult to close her eyes. As soon as she does, Akko pecks her cheek one last time and gets to work.

She slides her hand across Diana's nightgown to her stomach and rests it there for a second to let Diana know what she's doing. From there, Akko begins tracing her hand around in easy circles, barely pressing down more than is necessary to make contact.

But the very slight pressure does wonders for Diana right from the start. A sigh slips out, and her brow furrows just a little, prompting Akko to pause.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

The white-haired witch doesn't open her eyes, but she wraps one arm around to the back of Akko's head and curls her fingers softly into her hair.

"Yes. Very."

"Okay. If you're sure. Just lemme know if the pain gets any worse."

Diana knew that was doubtful. As Akko starts moving her hand once again, the uncomfortable prickling in her stomach begins to disperse and then fade bit by bit. Every breath comes a little more easily than the one before, which makes it all the easier for her to actually start relaxing.

Akko rests her head on Diana's shoulder as she continues her ministrations. She glides her palm across her stomach for a few moments, then dips down to each of her sides in turn. She makes her way up as far as her ribs then goes back down once more.

She trusts Diana will speak up if anything is bothering her, but she knows Diana is a quiet person by nature, especially in intimate situations. In class or in public, she'll go off on discourses, but when she's alone with people she cares about, she's content to be quiet.

Akko knows this better than anyone, but Diana's silence still worries her sometimes, so she feels the need to check. Titling her head, she looks up at her face, where Diana's expression is still a little tight.

"Diana...?"

She waits for a moment as Diana breathes, feeling her stomach rise and fall beneath her palm. Then-

"Three."

"...Huh?"

"On a scale of one to ten," Diana clarifies. "Three."

When it finally clicks for Akko she grins. Knowing that she's helping only motivates her to keep going.

So she doesn't stop massaging her girlfriend's sore stomach or peppering kisses across her collar and cheeks until Diana has quietly breathed out the number:

"Zero."

Akko turns Diana onto her side to face her so she can easily pull her in for a hug.

"So," she mumbles. "Operation Tummy Rubs was a success! Step two is to keep you nice and warm!" She hugs her tightly, but not _too_ tightly, wrapping both arms around her back where she gets busy rubbing up and down in patterns.

Diana has to admit Akko's treatment is working far better than any medicine ever has or could. She just feels so at ease, so comfortable, so loved. But she wants to make sure Akko isn't left out in all of this.

Diana begins to run her hands up and down Akko's back as well, gliding her nails up from her bangs down her scalp and all the way to the ends. She breathes light kisses onto her cheek and temple, pulling her in a little closer. Any pain that had been plaguing her this evening has completely vanished, and now only warmth and comfort remain in its place.

As Diana pets through Akko's hair and returns every kiss given to her, and then some, she succeeds in calming Akko's excitement down a little bit. Not that she dislikes it - she merely wants her to relax as well.

And relax she does. Akko all but melts under Diana's loving touch.

 _Leave it to a Cavendish. Her motto_ is _"affection," after all..._

And being that Akko is the first and only person Diana has ever been romantically involved with, she gets a _lot_ of that affection.

Akko has to stop herself from letting out a string of huge happy sighs and instead limits herself to just a few, only when Diana's completely tamed her.

"Gosh, I love this. I love _you_." Akko snuggles into her shoulder and squeezes her side. She feels a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you as well." Diana leaves a small kiss on her forehead and Akko squeals into her hair.

For a few more moments they hold each other fondly, sighing in bliss. Akko rests her chin on Diana's shoulder now, pressing close to her, enough to feel Diana's pulse and share her own.

The room is quiet, but when she listens carefully she can make out the chirping of crickets outside. And despite the cool glow of the moonlight, she's perfectly warm and snug.

Diana hasn't spoken in several minutes now, and Akko can feel that the hands playing through her hair are becoming less active.

Now she's beginning to dread every passing minute, because she knows she'll have to leave her soon. Part of Akko wants to stay until Diana has fallen asleep, but another part knows she herself might fall asleep too. She knows she should leave before that happens.

So after five whole minutes of steeling herself, Akko pulls away from her girlfriend with a sigh.

"I guess I should get going, huh?"

Diana, who had been peacefully and happily about to doze off in her arms, opens her eyes right away and gives her a stern look.

"Absolutely not."

"Wh-"

Akko's surprised, of course. But it takes her a second to realize Diana isn't actually upset with her.

Instead she's... pouting. In her own way of course.

She'd been so comfortable, so happy. She doesn't want Akko to leave now.

Even if they risk being discovered in the morning, for once Diana isn't worrying herself over future consequences that might not even come into effect. Instead, she's just focusing on being happy in the moment. Here and now. With Akko.

And Akko can't be happier about that.

"You mean... I don't have to leave...?"

In response to her question, Diana gathers Akko in to her chest, tucking the brunette's head beneath her chin and pulling the blankets up over her back and shoulders.

"Though you are an uninvited guest... you are never unwelcome."

Akko isn't quite sure what it is about that phrase. But it sets a very soft, very warm flame ablaze in her heart. A small rush of emotion fills in behind her eyes. She clutches to Diana's back and buries her face in her collar.

"Thanks, Diana. I mean it."

"As do I. Thank you, Akko."

It's been a long time since either of them have gotten to hold anything while falling asleep. For Diana, it had been her prized teddy bear many years ago. For Akko, it's usually her Alcor plushie, though now it could be her new mini Arcas, too.

But neither of them have ever gotten to hold each other.

It's so wonderfully indescribable, to be lucky enough to hold the person you love when falling asleep on a quiet night.

Diana is confident she can wake Akko early in the morning and send her on her way without suspicion, even if that means having her transform again. Either way, she isn't about to let her go before the sunrise.

And and Akko has no intentions of letting go before then either. She nuzzles herself into Diana's collar, turning her head to one side to listen to her heartbeat. She's done this before as well, but never while getting to fall asleep with her.

It's so profound, so calming, so lovely. She loves Diana's heartbeat so much. She loves _Diana_ so much. And she knows Diana loves her equally.

Akko feels her girlfriend trailing tiny kisses through her hair for several more moments until her hold on Akko becomes a little looser. Diana's breathing deepens, and her pulse slows down to a slow, steady thumping.

At last, Akko has succeeded in her mission of cuddling Diana to sleep.

For a few minutes she keeps herself awake simply so she can savor this wonderful time with her. She traces her palm up and down Diana's side and across her back, kisses her shoulder and threads at her hair, all while listening to her heart.

At last, Akko can feel her conscious slipping. She leaves one last kiss on Diana's chest before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to sweep her away.

She's definitely going to have to sneak into Diana's room more often.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm totally gonna do more fics of her sneaking in. Eventually. Anyways, what better way to spend cuddle day than pampering a tummyache? It was the best way I could fit all the events of each chapter together.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the most intense.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Protecting You

**Okay so for this one I just let whatever thoughts run wild and I basically just created this whole convoluted aspect to the Luna Nova verse and yeaahh.**

 **Day 4's theme is Protection/Working Together. This is more of the former. I already did what's probably my best "working together" fic for them in The Lost Labyrinth, so this is gonna focus on protection.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Protecting You

The next morning, Akko's senses come back to her one by one.

First is touch, and that's amplified by comfort and softness and warmth.

Second is scent, which reminds her of exactly what had happened last night, where she is, and who she is with.

Next is hearing, because a slight shift of her head has the shell of her ear pressed up against a soft, familiar pulse.

She doesn't want to open her eyes just yet, because she doesn't want to wake from this dream. She puts that off for as long as she possibly can and just lies there, shifting her arms and legs very slowly to ward off the prickling sensation left behind by slumber.

She can tell by Diana's breathing and lack of movement that she's still fast asleep, and Akko refuses to wake her up unless she absolutely has to.

She dares to peek her eyes open, just so she can determine what time it is, and how long she has to escape the room before Hannah and Barbara wake.

The first thing she sees is the ice blue color of Diana's nightgown, highlighted by strands of wavy silver hair. She's still for a moment, savoring the quietness, the softness of it all. When she looks up, the room is mostly dark with just hints of the first light of morning creeping in.

With a sigh, Akko deflates back against Diana's chest, listening to her heart as closely as she can. She starts to run her hands over her girlfriend's back, not to wake her up, but just because she's so happy to be here next to her. They've never spent a night sleeping next to each other before, and this is their first morning waking up together.

 _If I could do this for the rest of my life, I'd be the happiest witch in history._

Akko muses to herself for a while as she cuddles up to Diana, keeping her as warm and cozy as possible. She's a little tired, but she's glad she woke up early enough to enjoy a few moments snuggled up to Diana like this. If she'd woken up later she'd probably have to rush to get out and wouldn't have been able to enjoy herself.

But now she can spoil herself. And Diana too, of course.

She starts by combing her fingers through Diana's hair and stroking up and down her back, not too much to wake her, but just enough to satisfy her own need to move her hands. She curls herself into Diana's loose embrace, carefully placing her head at the base of her throat. She realizes she's been lying her weight on one of Diana's arms, so she carefully moves around to take the pressure off.

It's a lazy several moments of bliss as Akko dozes there, petting through Diana's hair and admiring the sound of her heart.

Of course, it seems all too quick when a small moan works its way up her girlfriend's throat. Akko stays still, but nonetheless Diana shifts about, subconsciously realizing something is different this morning. And then the warmth, the softness, and Akko's scent all come flooding through her senses.

Akko listens to her sigh, feels her hands curling around her back in a soft hug. She scooches close and lifts her head, brushing her cheek with Diana's. Her voice is a raspy, smiley whisper.

"Good morniiiing~"

She watches Diana open her eyes, watches her hazy vision come into focus, watches the first smile of the day form on her lips.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Diana, I've never slept better in my entire life combined." Akko bumps their noses gently, then goes in for a quick good-morning kiss. "How about you? Is your stomach all better?"

"Yes. And that is only because of you."

Diana offers another few kisses as thanks, holding one on Akko's brow and another on her nose, earning a giggle.

They take a moment to enjoy the wonderful sensation of waking up together for the first time. For a short while they savor their little piece of heaven to the fullest, running hands over backs up sides and through hair, trailing light lazy kisses over every inch of skin they can find, listening to giggles and sighs and heartbeats.

Akko knows for a fact she could do this and nothing else for the rest of her life and die happily. But the inevitable sigh from Diana eventually warns her their time in heaven is drawing to a close.

"Unfortunately, I think it would be best if you were to make yourself scarce," Diana murmurs.

"Nnnnoooo..." Akko only clings more tightly to her. "Just a few more hooouurrs. We can sleep in, right? It's Sundaaaaay."

"The feeling is mutual," Diana muses, patting her head. "However, we do have things to do today, and Hannah and Barbara will be awake shortly."

"Hrrmmm..." Akko groans and grumbles for a moment, but refuses to leave grumpily this morning. She contents herself by stealing a few more kisses from Diana's lips. "Okay. Guess I should get going. Are you patrolling this afternoon?"

"Yes. Near the familiars' room," she replies. "You are more than welcome to come by and keep me company, should you have enough time to complete all of your homework for the day."

"Of course!" Akko beams. "And oh yeah I'll _definitely_ do all my homework before coming to see you~"

Diana rolls her eyes playfully.

"You really should complete your assignments first."

"I knowww but I wanna see you even more badlyyyy."

"So long as you get them finished on time." Diana pets through the girl's bangs and down the length of her hair, clearing it out of Akko's face so she may press a few more kisses to her forehead. "Go on now. I shall see you around campus, and then again this afternoon."

"Hmmm..." Akko pouts heavily, but satisfies herself with one more kiss before pulling herself away from Diana.

It takes her a moment to sit up and stretch and get the feeling back in her body, but as soon as she's able to she casts the transformation spell on herself once again. Diana picks her up in her mouse form and puts Akko on her shoulder, then walks across the room to the sliding glass doors of the balcony.

Diana opens the door for her, letting in the first rush of cool morning air. She crouches down and extends her arm for Akko, making a pathway to the ground outside.

Akko bumps her nose to Diana's cheek one last time with a "chuu!" before scurrying down her arm and onto the marble balcony.

Diana watches her quickly go from mouse to bird and fly back to her own dorm room. Once Akko is out of sight, Diana retreats to her room and begins getting ready for the day.

* * *

All day Akko is distractedly thinking about getting to meet with Diana again after her chores and homework are done.

Of course, since they'd started dating, Diana has _always_ been on her mind, but getting to spend all of yesterday with her on a date, and then having gotten to sleep with her last night and wake up with her this morning, Akko's mind is overflowing with thoughts of her girlfriend. She's so eager just to be alone with her again, to get to hold her and kiss her...

She daydreams all day and gets scolded by her teammates several times for not doing her work, but after the final afternoon hour drags itself to that final essay question, Akko pops up from her bed like a gopher from its hole. She turns to Lotte and Sucy with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm going to see Diana for a bit!"

"As if you had to tell us," Sucy smirks.

"Have fun!" Lotte waves her off with a smile.

"Thanks! See you guys later!"

And with this, Akko twirls around and races off. She actually doesn't have any more homework left now, so she plans to enjoy her little rendezvous with Diana as much as possible.

She strolls the hallways until she nears the familiars' room. It's got two large doors, enchanted with a spell to contain even more space than it logically should, expanding dozens of times its actual size and appearance from the outside structure of the building.

Hundreds of animals live together in harmony in their own enchanted ecosystems without cages to restrain them. The animals there range from mice to bears, all of which have been determined to be exceptional potential familiars for the students of Luna Nova.

Every quarter, the girls are brought into the familiars' room by classes to try and form a bond with a certain animal so they can one day hopefully become partners. More advanced students like Diana already have familiars, but Akko has yet to find the right one.

All of the professors and experienced witches have familiars who live with them in their quarters or require a summoning spell. But students' familiars, including Diana's birds, will often reside here.

Akko's only ever been inside a few times before and hadn't really formed strong bonds with any of the animals, but one day she knows she'll find the right one.

For now, she pauses outside of the huge doors which are locked and enchanted. Only the professors, the trolls on staff, and Diana herself are permitted entry at any time, because they are the ones who check on the animals' health and wellbeing on a daily basis.

Akko's a little surprised to see that she actually made it here before Diana did, so she leans back against the wall and waits. But it isn't long before she can spot her girlfriend approaching and waves to her.

"Di~a~naaaa~!"

The fact that Akko had rushed here before Diana could even get to her post tells her just how excited Akko is today. As soon as Diana reaches her, she pulls her into a kiss.

"You must have been quite eager to get here."

"Yeah~ So I could see you!"

"You flatter me."

"Heehee~" Akko strains up a little to bump their noses together. "So can I come inside with you?"

"I see no reason why you should not be able to." Diana draws her wand as well as a special lock that clips into her wand, one that opens these doors specifically. "My patrol today is simply a wellness check on the animals. It should not take long at all."

She raises her wand and cuts it through the air in front of the doors. The magic of the lock in her wand resonate with the lock on the doors, and in seconds they open themselves inward. Diana offers her hand; Akko happily accepts and follows her inside.

The room expands into a massive forest on the other side, being that's the most common biome for many of the animals' habitats. The numerous trees and thick canopy prevent the witches from flying a broom here, but Akko thinks adventuring on-foot is more appropriate anyway.

Right away, Akko can already spot several different species of birds flying overhead through the treetops. They spot the girls and begin squawking. Diana halts and waits, leaving Akko confused.

"What are they doing?"

"Discussing," she replies. "Every day someone comes to check on the animals here. However, it would take arduous hours for us to locate and speak to every single animal here. Therefore, each species chooses a representative to report back to me on the overall wellbeing of that species for the day."

Akko tries to follow her explanation, but she gets lost halfway through. Diana elaborates.

"For example, all of the crows will convene and tell a single representative how the various flocks are fairing. If there is a single crow that is sick or ailing, one of them will tell the representative, who will then notify me so I may locate the bird that is unwell and tend to him."

"Oh!" Akko chirps. "Now I get it! That does make this a lot easier and quicker."

"Indeed. I need merely to find the representative of each species and hear a report. If something is amiss that I myself can handle, I will do so. However, if it goes above my control, I will notify the Headmistress upon my return to the school."

Just as she finishes speaking, the crows in the treetops send down their representative. Diana offers her arm to him and greets him in an avian language foreign to Akko. The bird caws back pleasantly and gives a report Akko can't understand. But Diana has no trouble at all.

 _So that's why she gets this duty. No surprise though, since she's a master of every animal language ever. Even Ancient Dragonese!_

As Diana speaks to the crow, Akko waits patiently and takes in her surroundings. This room never ceases to amaze her, no matter how many times she comes here. The doors are more of a portal actually, one that leads to an enchanted ecosystem. There's no ceiling overhead, only pure sky, and it will even rain and snow here when the seasons permit.

Diana finishes her conversation with the crow and sends him off with a smile. Akko finally takes her turn to speak.

"So?"

"He reports that the crows are all doing well. Nothing of concern. Let us find our next representative."

But before they can walk five steps, the next animals find them. And with good reason.

Diana's own familiar – a handsome brown barn owl – swoops down to perch on her arm. He nuzzles her cheek, and in turn she pets down his back and smooths his feathers as they begin talking.

Akko watches fondly. Seeing Diana interact with her familiars – or any animal for that matter – only makes Akko fall more deeply in love with her.

 _She's just so... wonderful._

Diana kisses her owl before he takes off, and once again they continue on their way.

Akko tags along as different animals come to report to Diana. There's a mouse, a rabbit, a squirrel, a lizard, and a few other species of birds. Diana expertly changes languages for each of them, baffling Akko even more with her advanced skills.

She always asks Diana what the animals said, and for the most part it's all good things. One of the rabbits had gotten a twisted foot, so they had paid it a visit so Diana could massage the muscles and fix it up. Other than that, the reports consisted of a few new litters being born or eggs hatching, which is always exciting news.

Once Diana sends off the bat she's finished talking to, she turns back to Akko.

"Thus concludes the smaller animals. Now there are only a few left."

Akko's been fairly quiet all this time to allow Diana to do her work, but now that they have a moment, she takes Diana's hand and tugs her close.

"Diana, you're so amazing~"

Akko slings both arms around her neck and leans her weight against her in a big hug. Diana wraps her arms around her back and kisses her temple.

"I very much appreciate that. Thank you, Akko."

Akko holds her hand as they continue walking through the woods. She enjoys the sounds of movement and life all around her, the scents of flowers and the sight of the forest and all of its visible inhabitants.

Throughout the next few moments, Diana meets with several other animals, including a handsome stag, a sleek horse, and a bulky mountain lion. But what surprises Akko the most is when a massive bear lumbers out of the bushes and yawns a greeting to Diana before giving its report.

After that, Diana leads her to an area that's less forested and more open plains, along with a series of rocky mountains and caves. She notices Akko is seeming a bit tired from all this walking around, therefore she pauses beside some of the boulders and turns to her.

"Would you care to rest here while I check on the last few animals? I will not be long at all."

Akko is admittedly a bit relieved at the offer. Her legs _are_ getting a little tired from all of this.

"Okay. You go do what you gotta do and I'll be here!" She gives Diana a kiss on the cheek, then sits herself down on the nearest boulder. With a nod, Diana continues onward by herself.

As soon as she's alone, Akko gets to enjoying the scenery some more. She looks out across the plains to see several herds of horses galloping in the distance. A few mice and rabbits come to sniff and greet her as well. She tries to talk to them, but doesn't think they understand her. Nonetheless they all seem happy to see her before they scamper off.

All of the animals here have high amounts of magical energy and have agreed to potentially be matched up with a young witch one day. It excites Akko to know that her own future familiar might be here somewhere.

 _I wonder what it could be. Maybe a crow like Chariot? Or an owl like Diana? Though I think something bigger would be neat too! But the smaller guys have a lot of perks..._

She muses to herself for a few moments, enjoying the breeze.

That's when an odd sound catches her ear.

At first, she isn't sure if she'd heard it or not, but a few seconds later she hears it again. It sounds like something's crying.

Akko stiffens.

 _From what I've heard so far, none of the animals Diana talked to were injured except for that rabbit, but she helped it. If something's wrong with another animal, hopefully Diana's already there dealing with it... But what if she's not? Maybe I should go check it out..._

She debates with herself for a moment, trying to wait it out and see if Diana returns.

But after twenty more seconds of listening to the whimpers of whatever is hurt, Akko can't sit still any longer. She jumps off the rock and starts following her ears to the source of the sound.

Treading carefully, she makes her way across the more open area, skirting around rocks and shrubs as the sound grows steadily louder. She knows she's getting closer.

At last, Akko peers around one more rock to see what it is.

Beneath a slight overhang from a crag in a massive boulder surrounded by bushes, she can see something lying there, facing away from her. Its body is long and slender, unlike the soft bushy tail. Its head is down, but from what she can tell its ears are pointed and canine. But Akko doesn't think twice about the fact that it's a wolf.

 _If it's injured I gotta help! Or at least tell Diana right away!_

But just as she's about to turn and start running back, the crying sound rises up again. And to her surprise, it didn't come from the wolf. Rather, it came from a tiny, tiny pup that clambers its way into view on top of its mother's belly.

Akko freezes, but in contrast something warm and happy fills her heart as she watches the mother lift her head and lick the pup's face. A second puppy comes into view and begins tugging on its sibling's ear. A wide smile breaks out across Akko's face.

 _So they weren't injured. It was just the puppies whining._

She's so relieved and happy that she lingers a moment longer to relish the scene.

She doesn't notice the low growl sounding next to her until its too late.

Everything happens in a split second-

" _Akko!_ "

There's a furious growl as the bushes explode, but Akko can't even see the wolf that's attacking her. She's knocked back by a shove to the chest, and she stumbles against the boulder behind her. A bump to her head disorients her for a second, but she manages to stay on her feet.

Then her senses flood back in all at once. The guttural snarling of a wolf registers first, and then her vision blurs into focus on the waves of white hair in front of her.

And then the sharp scent of blood.

"Diana!"

She must have found her at the last second just as the wolf had charged and jumped in to intercept it. Now, Diana's pushing Akko back, using herself as a shield against the furious father of the pups. His teeth have sunken into Diana's forearm, ripping through her sleeve and tearing flesh. He's standing on his hind legs, clawing aimlessly with his front paws.

Akko is stunned with numbness that quickly freezes into terror. She grabs onto Diana's back and trembles.

"Wh-What can I do? D-Diana!"

Diana herself is still trying to get ahold of the situation, but the fangs enclosed on her arm are causing so much pain she can barely think.

But at the sound of Akko's voice and the feeling of shaking fists against her back, she's pulled back to her senses a bit.

Wincing, Diana puts out her free arm, silently telling Akko not to move. She uses it to keep her in place, pressing her back against the wall of rock to keep her out of the wolf's range. He growls again, but thankfully he hasn't wrung his head to shred her arm any further.

Diana tries to remember the canine language, scrambling for the correct words, trying to ignore the blood dripping onto her shoes-

" _H-Hettran_..."

She forces out the word, one of surrender and apology, and from there the rest of the language comes flowing out of her lips. As she painfully begins to explain the mistake and apologize for trespassing on his territory, the wolf finally recognizes who she is and what she is here for.

Slowly, he opens his mouth and releases her arm. Diana flinches, gasping as a stream of red comes pouring out. She tries to stay standing but sways within seconds.

"D-Diana?!"

With a shriek of her name, Akko grabs onto her to try and hold her up, but it's no use. Diana falls to her knees and Akko quickly huddles in next to her, reaching for her blood-stained arm.

"I-It's my fault, it's all my fault..."

"Ah... Akko-"

"L-Let me heal you. You can't do it on your own, Diana."

Diana can't argue with that statement. She can't even think properly enough to speak, let alone remember a spell.

Akko draws her wand with a shaking hand and uses the other to gently roll Diana's sleeve up. Blood's welling up from several deep gashes ranging from her wrist to her elbow.

 _If it tore her veins she could bleed out-_

Akko feels the tears dripping down, mixing with the blood as she frantically tries to remember the healing spell. Seconds later, it comes to her, and she tries to focus and speak without stammering.

" _Merna Hecallox_. _.._ "

To her relief, the magic begins to do its job, flowing out from her wand and wreathing around Diana's arm. She holds onto Diana to keep her upright, watching and waiting as the spell begins to take effect. Gradually the blood stops flowing and her skin begins to patch itself up.

Akko waits anxiously, wiping tears all the while until the magic finally completes its job. Diana's still shaking beside her, but she lets out a sigh as the pain subsides and eventually fades. Akko drops her wand and throws both arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... i-it's my fault-"

"Akko-"

"I-I thought something was hurt, b-but it was just the babies... a-and you-"

" _Akko_." She stops rambling when Diana breathes her name in a sigh and hugs her in return. Though her voice is breathless, it is mostly calm now. "I... am going to be just fine. Your spell... was more than enough... Are _you_ all right?"

Akko sniffles and gulps a few times, but nods.

"Yeah..."

"For that, I am thankful."

"B-But-"

"Akko, it is all right. That, I can promise."

"B-But your arm!"

Akko pulls away from the embrace to stare down into Diana's lap. Her skirt and uniform are soaked with blood, her sleeve is shredded, and her skin is marred with scars.

 _And it's my fault-_

The thoughts cut off when Akko feels a soft kiss to her forehead. She blinks away a few more tears and looks up into Diana's shimmering blue eyes.

"You have no reason to feel guilty about this, Akko. You were merely under the impression that an animal was in distress and were trying to help. Your intentions were only good." Diana looks up, and Akko follows her gaze.

By now, the male wolf has gone back to his mate and pups, where the adults are conversing in low grunts and yips. Akko feels Diana tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she continues speaking.

"That wolf only did what came naturally in trying to defend his family. It's the same for all of us. We will do anything to protect those we love most dearly."

Diana's eyes flash down to her arm, but she's smiling.

A surge of emotion bursts inside Akko's chest, and she throws her arms around her again.

"S-Sorry..."

"Please do not be." Diana wraps her good arm around Akko's back and keeps her close. As her own pulse begins to calm down, she can feel just how hard Akko's heart is beating. She'd been scared, but not for herself. Diana kisses the top of her head and rubs her back slowly. "It is all right, Akko," she murmurs. "This is what it means to love someone."

Akko whimpers louder than the puppies had earlier. That draws their attention, and after checking with their mother, the two pups waddle over to where the two witches are huddle in each other's arms.

One bumps Akko with its nose and calls for her. When she looks down at their excited faces, it's impossible to shed another tear. The puppies jump into the girls' laps and begin yipping and rolling around.

Akko looks to their mother first, and when she dips her head, Akko reaches out to pet one of the pups. Diana does the same for the one in her lap.

The presence of the babies serves to ease the anxiety until it's gone altogether.

The parents stand back for a moment before approaching once more. Diana turns to address them in their own language. Akko doesn't know what they're saying, but she can tell the male is apologizing and Diana is telling him there's no reason to, just like she'd told Akko.

To Akko, it seems they want to heal Diana's injury in their own way, because she lifts her arm up to them as per their request.

Both wolves press their noses to her skin and close their eyes. Akko herself had closed the wounds, but there is still plenty of ugly evidence left behind on Diana's flawless skin.

So she's baffled as she watches all of the puncture wounds and scars simply vanish as if they'd never been there at all.

When the wolves have finished, the father gives a small lick to Diana's wrist, while the mother dips her head to gently lap at Diana's uniform. All of the blood disappears where her tongue passes over, until every last stain has been cleansed. When she's finished, she licks Akko's clothes clean as well before stepping back.

Diana speaks with them for a moment longer, until at last the pups are called back and the whole family heads for their den. Akko watches them go, all traces of tears and guilt gone. But when she looks back to Diana she can feel the shame creeping in again.

"Diana-"

"No more apologies." Diana quiets her with a kiss. "All is well now. Let us go back."

"...Okay." Akko gets up first, insisting she help Diana to her feet. She takes her hands carefully and pulls her up, quickly bracing her forearm against Diana's side when she falters. "Easy! You still lost a lot of blood..."

Diana admittedly needs to cling to her a bit as she gets her bearings.

"I may require... a bit of assistance."

"Of course! I got'cha, don't worry."

Akko gives her another soft hug to keep her up. She waits until Diana is balanced before easing back, keeping one arm across the small of her back as they begin to walk.

They take it slowly on their way back. But to Akko's surprise, one of the horses in the distant herds trots over to them and, according to Diana, offers them a ride, which they graciously accept.

Being the expert rider, Diana mounts first, though Akko's sure to keep a hand on her back until she's steadily in place. Diana offers her hand and helps Akko up in front of her. Tentatively, Akko holds onto the horse's mane as per Diana's instructions and leans forward a bit.

"There," Diana chuckles. "Not unlike the carousel. Well done, Akko. You look like a professional."

"R-Really? Eheehee~"

But she's so busy soaking in the praise she isn't prepared when the horse takes off rather quickly. Akko scrambles to secure her grasp and keep herself from slipping off. Diana holds onto her from behind, pressing close to her back and securing her in place on either side.

Akko only admires the scenery of the plains for a moment before glancing down to where Diana's injured arm is wrapped around her stomach. She dares to let go of the horse with one hand so she can rest it over Diana's.

She really can't tell she'd just been bitten by a wolf, but the images stuck in her mind won't allow her to forget it had happened.

Akko idly rubs her fingers along Diana's forearm as they continue to ride. It only takes them another minute to reach the edge of the forest, and that's when the horse slows its pace to a walk.

Akko can enjoy things a bit more like this, not only the scenery, but her first-ever horseback ride with Diana as well. Slowly, she leans herself back into Diana's chest, feeling a kiss on her cheek. She actually feels comfortable enough to close her eyes for a moment.

Diana rests her chin on Akko's shoulder and allows their cheeks to brush.

When they are close enough to the portal, she notifies the stallion, who respectfully lowers himself to his knees to let them off. Diana thanks him as he prances off.

Still leaning against Akko for support, she draws her wand and opens the portal that leads them back to Luna Nova. They leave the forest behind and find themselves back in the hallway as if none of it had ever happened.

Akko needs a few seconds to adjust to the major change in scenery, but she quickly turns back to Diana to check her arm. The only evidence she'd been hurt are the rips in her sleeve, but nothing more. Diana follows her gaze.

"I shall bring it to Jasminka for mending. But for now I must give my report to the Headmistress. She needn't know anything about the wolves other than they have new offspring."

Akko's thankful the Headmistress doesn't have to hear about how she'd gotten Diana hurt. Akko lets out a heavy sigh.

"Diana-"

"Mind you, there are no more apologies."

"I know." Akko takes both of Diana's hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over the backs as she looks up into her eyes. "Actually... I wanted to say thank you. For protecting me like that. Even though you got hurt so badly..."

Diana can sense the guilt might start coming back to consume her, so she stops it dead in its tracks by leaning in for a kiss. She quiets whatever upsetting thoughts Akko might have, kissing her softly and slowly for longer than a minute. She eases back to let them both breathe, then kisses her again, until Akko's lips are curled in a smile. They part, only for Akko to bump their noses together.

"I love you," she murmurs.

Diana rests her forehead against hers.

"I love you as well, Akko."

A moment passes.

Then, Akko slips her arm around Diana's back and starts guiding her down the hallway.

"You don't have to give that report right now, do you?"

"Perhaps not immediately. What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner?" Akko offers. "And I'll make you a cup of tea. I think I can get it right this time. Probably."

Diana chuckles and kisses Akko's temple.

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **A/N: I was only a little disappointed we didn't get to see much of the familiars in the show, so I just made all of this up. Who knows, maybe those wolf pups will grow up to be Diana's and Akko's~!**

 **Next chapter is back to non-dramatic stuff!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Enchanted

**Yeah the previous chapter was a bit intense, but don't worry! We're winding down now~**

 **Theme for day 5 is Enchanted/Spellbound.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Enchanted

After Akko and Diana enjoy a peaceful supper together, Akko accompanies her to the Headmistress' office so Diana can give her report.

Akko notes that when she enters the room, Diana is holding both hands behind her back to conceal her ripped sleeve. She makes no mention of being injured or of Akko's involvement, and simply relays the good news of the familiars' wellness checks. Headmistress Holbrooke thanks and dismisses her, and Akko follows her back out into the hallway.

She frets about not wanting to leave Diana yet tonight, but the white-haired witch insists Akko go back to her room and get some rest, reassuring her with a firm kiss. Akko indulges herself for a moment before stepping away, wishing her goodnight, and heading down the hallway.

They exchange their enchanted kisses from their beds, sending them on the breeze of a spell before closing their eyes.

Neither can fall asleep as easily as they had last night in each other's arms, but for now this is what they have to make due with.

Eventually, the day will come when they'll be ensured they can spend every night for the rest of their lives together.

But for now this will have to do.

* * *

The next day goes like most others, meaning the second Akko spots her girlfriend in the hallway that morning, she's running and skipping over to give her an enormous hug and a sweet kiss.

"Dianaaaa~ Good morniiiiing~"

"Good morning to you as well."

Akko notes Diana's mended sleeve and knows she must've gone to Jasna. She already knows what Diana's answer is going to be, but even so she keeps her voice low in the presence of their teammates and glances down at her arm.

"How is it?"

Diana pats Akko's shoulder.

"Entirely fine." With a smile, she pecks Akko's cheek. "Do make sure you have time to complete your assignments today. I have no patrol shifts this afternoon, and Hannah and Barbara are going to visit Avery. I was hoping you would be able to come visit me."

Akko lights up more brightly than usual.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Very well. I look forward to seeing you then."

They part ways for now, but since Akko knows she'll get to see her again later, at least she has something surefire to look forward to at the end of the day.

But of course, that means the felt time of the day drags on with agonizing slowness. She keeps glancing at the clock and it never seems to move. Every class feels like it lasts for ten hours. Only lunchtime is nice, because she gets to sit together with Diana, Amanda and all of their teammates. But after one quick kiss they have to part once again, and it's back to classes.

Akko moans and groans her final lecture of the day away, but the second class is dismissed she's full of life and energy. She jumps up from her seat and nearly falls over.

"Uwah- Finally! Lotte, Sucy, I'm going!"

"Diana?" Sucy guesses.

"Have fun!"

Lotte waves her off as Akko scrambles around her chair and darts down the aisle. But once she gets out into the hallway, she manages to slow herself down a little. She doesn't want to get to Diana's room too early before Hannah and Barbara have left. Therefore she reels herself in and takes her time.

She's been on much better terms with Diana's teammates for several weeks now, but she doesn't want to get to their room while they're still there and make them think they have to hurry up and leave. She loiters in the hallway near their suite for a few minutes, until she can hear a door opening and two familiar giggling voices.

"Bye, Diana!"

"See you later!"

By force of habit, Akko feels the urge to try and hide herself as they pass by, but she remembers she has no reason to any longer. As Hannah and Barbara pass her by, she waves. Both of them halt for a second.

"Oh, Akko!"

"You're going to see Diana?"

"Good. Make sure she takes it easy on her afternoon off."

"Yeah, don't let her do any work!"

A wide smile spreads across Akko's face. It feels so nice to finally be amiable towards them.

"Leave it to me!" she salutes.

"Thanks!"

"Bye!"

Hand in hand, the two of them continue on their way.

Akko wastes no more time in heading for their room with a skip in her step. The door is just closing as she reaches it to knock. A second later, Diana is looking back at her.

"You certainly wasted no time. Welcome, Akko." She opens the door to invite her in.

Akko steps in and doesn't even wait until the door is closed before she throws her arms around her girlfriend and kisses her full on the lips.

"Ahhh I've missed yoooou~"

"Akko, you have been seeing me all day long," Diana reminds her. "And must I remind you of how you came here in the middle of the night? It still astounds me you managed to pull that off. You gave me quite the start."

"What? You mean like this? _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ "

"Eh-?"

Before Diana even has a chance to react, a puff of pink smoke replaces her girlfriend, and a small brown mouse fills the space of one of her shoes on the floor. Diana stumbles back a pace in shock as Akko grins and curls her tail.

"Got'cha!"

Diana quickly regains her balance and steadies herself, putting a hand to her chest.

"Akko, please," she sighs. "Your transformation skills have improved significantly, but try something a little larger. I fear you could get hurt very easily in that form." She crouches down and offers out her hand. Akko crawls into her palm, enjoying the feeling of being entirely supported by Diana.

"Something larger... oh! How about this? _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ "

With another puff of smoke, she turns herself into a brown rabbit, not big enough to hurt Diana's hand, but still larger than the mouse and more difficult to step on by accident. Diana seems satisfied with this.

"Much better."

Diana carefully brings Akko to her chest and cradles her there. Akko snuggles up close. She's always loved transforming herself and getting to experience the world and all of her senses in a different body. When she's this small she gets warmed up ten times as quickly as she does in her human form.

She loves the feeling of being so close to Diana, and being this small allows her to sense things she's never been able to sense before. She can feel the little pulses of happiness wafting off of Diana, her sharp nose picks up on her scent of books and feather pens, and her ears detect the beats of her heart.

Akko closes her eyes, vaguely aware of the fact that Diana is carrying her over to the couch to sit down and coddle her. This isn't really what Akko had planned on doing with her today, but she's more than willing to be spontaneous and go with the flow. Especially when it feels this nice.

Diana's hands support her feet and flank, spreading warmth through her fur. This is wonderful as it is, but there's something else Akko's dying for. She peeks up at her girlfriend, kneading her front paws into her palm to get her attention.

"Dianaaaa, pet meeee! Pretty please?" She has no shame in asking for such a thing when she's in this form, especially since it's her own girlfriend she's making the request to.

Diana blushes a little. She's been trying to remain composed about this and take care of Akko while she's in this form without letting herself get carried away. But in truth, she's been longing to pet her, so for Akko to make the request is the last push needed to send Diana over the edge she was just about to slip off from anyway.

"If you insist..."

She puts Akko down into her lap instead so she may use both hands to pet her. She turns her fingers over and uses the backs of her nails to stroke the top of her head between her ears.

Akko's nose twitches and she lets out a little sigh. Diana runs her palm gently down over her back in slow soothing strokes.

Akko closes her eyes and has to fight to keep a hold on her conscious. While she certainly isn't complaining about this, she wants to do more with Diana than just get pampered herself.

Akko enjoys it for a few more minutes, curled up in Diana's lap in absolute bliss. Having melted in the wonderful feeling, she even flops onto her side. The action takes Diana aback.

"Akko? Are you all right?"

" _Am_ I?"

Akko sits herself up again and cancels the spell. She returns to her human form, sitting in Diana's lap as she wraps both arms around her waist and kisses her.

The bubble of worry in Diana's chest pops in a second as she focuses now on kissing her girlfriend in return. She'd gotten so accustomed to the petting motions that her hands continue to stroke up and down Akko's back even now. The brunette deflates against her, humming and sighing and squeezing her in return.

"Mmm Dianaaaaa, thank yooooouu~" But she realizes she's letting Diana do all the work again and eases herself back. "Your turn!"

"Eh?" Perplexed, Diana tilts her head.

"Yeah! I've never ever seen you transform yourself before! I'm sure you're amazing at it! Could you show me a few? Maybe it'd help me improve my spells a bit, too."

Of course that's _part_ of the reason why she wants to see Diana transform. But her main goal is to pet and spoil her.

However, Diana seems reluctant to draw her wand.

"Perhaps some other time..."

Akko's shoulders slump a little.

"Aww, why not? Are you feeling okay?" Just to be sure she rests the back of her hand against Diana's forehead.

"I am fine," Diana assures her. "There is just... a certain aspect about transformation I do not feel comfortable with."

"Like what?" She doesn't want to be nosy, but if she can help Diana gain some confidence, she'll try to give her a little push.

But Diana can't look her in the eye. A faint blush covers her cheeks as she stares down at Akko's shoulder instead.

"There is... a certain level of immodesty..." She tapers off, quietly hiding her face in Akko's collar at having said it.

Akko understands right away.

"Ohhh."

She herself had actually never even considered that before. When she's in an animal's form, the lack of clothing was something she never even noticed because it was natural for any animal. And when she transforms back into her rightful form, her clothes are always there. But she can definitely understand how someone like Diana would be bashful about it.

 _I don't wanna make her uncomfortable... but I really wanna see her shapeshift..._

So Akko is careful as she chooses her next words, hugging Diana reassuringly.

"Well if it helps for me to say, when you transform you don't even notice that. It just feels totally natural and it's not embarrassing at all! At least not for me. But if it really bothers you..."

She keeps holding Diana with one hand, but with the other she reaches out for a decorative blanket hanging over the back of the couch. She pulls it off and coaxes Diana to sit back a little. Akko makes quick work of tying the blanket around her neck so she's wearing it like a cape.

"There! Now if you transform you'll be covered!"

The way the spell works is that any article of clothing touching a witch's skin directly will transform with them. But Akko made sure the blanket wasn't making contact with her neck or any other part of her body. If she were to transform now, the blanket would remain unaffected.

To her delight, Diana actually seems to be considering it now, touching the blanket where it's been tied at the base of her throat.

"It... _has_ been a while since I last practiced. I suppose I should attempt to refine my skills at some point..."

"Yeah, yeah!" Akko claps. "I'll go first, ready? _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ "

In seconds she's back in her previous form as a rabbit, wiggling her tail as she waits for Diana to follow. The other witch sends her a soft smile before slowly drawing her wand, taking a breath, and repeating the spell.

" _Metamorphie Faciesse._ "

Akko watches in excitement as a pink plume of smoke fills the air for a brief second. And the next thing she knows she's looking back at a stunning white rabbit.

The blanket is still tied around her as promised, covering every inch of her except for her front paws and head. But just from glimpsing that much of her form, Akko can tell Diana's rabbit is much more realistic than her own version. Her snow-white fur seems to glisten and shine, and her striking blue eyes draw Akko into a state of dumbfounded silence.

Diana waits for a verdict rather nervously, awfully aware of the fact that all that's covering her is a blanket. But she finds Akko was right about the lack of clothing feeling natural. Had she not been so preoccupied about the thought already, she probably never would have noticed.

She only has a few seconds to get accustomed to the room from this perspective before Akko is hopping forward and bumping their noses together.

"Wow Diana, you look so good! Not that that surprises me." She nuzzles Diana's chin and cheek with vigor. "So? Do you like that form? Isn't it neat?"

Flustered, Diana is frozen in place as Akko rubs her face against hers.

"I suppose..."

"Heehee, it's great when we're both in rabbit form. But lemme show you something even _better!_ " Without much warning, Akko cancels her spell and takes back her proper form, leaving Diana as the only rabbit on the couch.

"Akko-?"

"Don't change back! Just stay like that for a minute."

Now that Akko's human again, she looks down at Diana for the first time like this. She's so small, made to look even smaller beneath the large blanket covering her back. Akko does her best not to squeal as she offers her hand toward her.

Diana looks up at her nervously. She's never been in a form this small before. Everything else is so much bigger than she is, including Akko. But she knows Akko will take care of her. Timidly, she leans forward and bumps her soft pink nose to Akko's fingertips.

Akko swallows another squeal and gingerly picks Diana up, then rests her in her lap. With careful motions, she runs her index finger between Diana's ears. She'll never forget how wonderful it feels for someone else to touch her there when she's in rabbit form. Now, she watches as Diana experiences that same bliss for the first time.

Her eyes fall shut instantly, and her tense, bundled-up crouch relaxes a bit. Her little pink nose begins to twitch, as do her ears.

Akko can't stop smiling.

"Just lemme know if you want me to stop."

Diana doesn't give a verbal answer, but with those ears Akko trusts she heard.

She glides her hand down over the blanket on Diana's back, and despite the barrier of fabric she can still feel the plush of her fur.

As Akko continues petting her, Diana can feel herself slipping into a sleepy trance. It's so comfortable in her lap, and her hands are so careful and skilled. And when Akko bends down to plant a kiss on her forehead, Diana lets out a tiny sigh.

Akko's been trying to contain her excitement all this time, but now she finally cracks. She can't stop herself from scooping Diana up into her arms. Giggling, she jumps to her feet as she holds her girlfriend up high and twirls around, blanket and all.

"Aw, your little heart's beating so fast! Diana, you're so cuuuute~!"

If it's possible for a rabbit to blush then Diana blushes, ears trembling. A second later she cancels the spell to Akko's surprise. She scrambles to hold Diana up in her proper form as the white-haired witch ducks to conceal her face. Akko pouts.

"Aww, why'd you turn back?"

"...Must I truly spell it out for you?" Her cheeks are very clearly pink now. Akko pulls her in close, peppering kisses.

"Aw, sorry if I embarrassed you. Your transformation was just so _cute_ , I couldn't help myself! I'd love to see what other animals you can do!"

"Perhaps some other time..."

"Okay~" Akko presses a few more kisses onto her cheeks and lips, gradually sitting back down with her on the couch. She can feel that Diana's skin is still warm and she's still having a bit of trouble looking into her eyes directly. Akko strokes a hand down through her hair. "Y'know, your bunny form is super cute, but you're definitely cuter this way."

"Akko!"

"Sorry~" She manages to make Diana's blush darker than it was and apologizes by pulling her into another hug, chuckling. "I really mean it though, your transformation is perfect! Can't we do it again just one more time? Pleeeease~?" She can feel and hear Diana sigh, but nonetheless she eases back to touch her wand.

"Very well. But only for another moment..."

"Yeay!"

Both witches cast the spell one more time and return to their rabbit forms on the couch. Diana still has her blanket covering her back, and after bumping noses with her, Akko wiggles her way underneath as well, pressing herself close.

Diana jolts a little bit at the feeling of being touched in this form, but the tension drains from her body in only a few seconds as Akko snuggles up to her. She brushes her cheek against hers, nose twitching.

"Heehee, Diana you're so sooooft~"

"I could say the same."

The two of them settle in for a few moments, relishing the sensation of their fur brushing together in addition to the warm blanket on their backs.

Akko glances sideways to glimpse Diana letting out a tiny yawn, which soon spreads to her as well. She knows if they fall asleep they'll change back though, and she doesn't want one of them to change before the other and risk crushing her.

It was nice to have a bit of time together like this, in a completely different form. But ultimately their original forms are best.

Akko fidgets a little, bumping her body against Diana's side to get her attention.

"Hey, Diana? As much as I love this... think we could change back?"

Diana turns her head, ears perked tall in surprise.

"Is something the matter?"

Akko flicks an ear.

"Not really. I just wanna hold you..."

Diana's heart does a backflip. She leans forward to brush her nose against Akko's, and together they cancel the spell.

As they regain their human forms, the blanket flutters down on top of them as they lay themselves down on the couch.

Being that Akko had been the one to make the request to hold Diana, she lays on her back and hugs her girlfriend on top of her chest. Diana makes sure to brace some of her weight on her elbows, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips. Akko tilts her head forward a little to deepen the contact.

While being in another form with Diana has its perks, this is definitely the best by far.

When the kiss ends, Akko lets out a big happy sigh, wrapping her arms around Diana and pulling the blanket up over her back.

While Diana very much enjoys this position, she doesn't want to lay on top of Akko for too long if they plan to nap together. So she carefully slides off to one side and adjusts, pulling the blanket over Akko as well. The brunette leans in for another kiss.

"Cozy?"

Diana reciprocates with a kiss to her brow.

"Very much so. And you?"

"Yeah!"

Akko wiggles closer, hugging Diana as closely as possible. Diana gladly closes the distance between them, placing a few more kisses atop Akko's head as Akko buries into her chest.

Minutes later, both witches are drifting off into a light sleep, embraced by warmth and each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I do bunnies every time I have them transform but I mean it just gives the cutest image, okay? This theme was actually one I suggested for Dianakko Week (in addition to Day 3, _obviously_ ) just cuz I wanted to write them in other forms again heheeehee**

 **Day 6's fic will be it's own story due to the theme, but this fic will wrap up on Day 7 so stay tuned!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Epilogue - Free Time

**Just a small epilogue to wrap up this fic and Dianakko Week! Thanks so much to everyone reading and participating!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Epilogue. Free Night

A few evenings later, Diana has just finished sending her goodnight wishes to Akko via spell, as per usual.

Sending the kisses on the air all the way to each other's rooms isn't nearly as nice as exchanging them in-person, but it's far better than nothing at all. The warmth still lingers on her cheek from where Akko's kiss had landed a few moments earlier.

Diana slips her legs beneath the blankets and pulls the covers up over herself. With a sigh she lays herself down, admittedly relieved when her head makes contact with the plush softness of her pillow.

Upon closing her eyes sleep actually comes rather quickly to her for once. She's perfectly content to sleep until first light without much to trouble her thoughts tonight.

However when she next wakes, it isn't fully, just that partial-consciousness that sometimes happens in the middle of the night. She isn't really sure if she's dreaming or not, but she can just barely make sense of certain things – the silence of the room, the moonlight soaking into the carpet, the image of a mouse-

Before she can even try to make sense of it, there's a comfortable warmth surrounding her body.

At first she believes she's gathered the blankets into a pile to clutch them. But as the sense of touch creeps back into her fingertips, she notices the thing in her hands is much firmer than any blanket. And then a sound, a small moan that isn't hers.

"Mmnh..."

If this is a dream it's a rather vivid one. But now that sense of reality is started to come back to her, the inkling that's telling her to open her eyes. And when she does she's never been more confused.

Her mind is still giving her the image of a tiny brown mouse, but now Akko is lying in her arms in her natural form. It takes Diana a moment to register things, but when it all finally falls into place her eyes fly open.

"A-Akko?!"

This seems all too familiar. In her shock, Diana nearly scrambles back over the edge of the bed.

But Akko had learned from experience and has been anticipating such a reaction, hence her tight hold around Diana's back so she can't roll off. In contrast she drags her closer, sleepily nuzzling into her chest without even opening her eyes.

"Mmmm sorry..." she mumbles. "Didn't mean to surprise you..."

As Diana's pulse drops back to a normal pace, and her vice grip around Akko's shoulders loosens.

"That... would have been unavoidable." Her voice rasps from sleep. "Had I not found you now, you likely still would have been here in the morning."

"I'll go back..." Akko says into her collar. "Later..." A yawn quiets her for a moment as Diana gathers the last of her bearings, gently resting a hand at the back of Akko's head.

"Why are you here? Were you not feeling well?"

"Mmmnn no... I just missed you..."

Despite all the mischief Akko causes, Diana smiles.

"As did I," she murmurs. "But that does not condone trespassing."

"Mm I won't do it _every_ night... maybe just every _other_ night..."

Diana heaves a sigh purposefully so Akko can feel it.

"If you are discovered, _you_ are the one who has to give an explanation."

"Mmkaaay. Can we go back to bed now?"

Diana rolls her eyes.

"Akko, I do not think you've grasped the severity of the situation-"

"I'll grasp it in the morning," she whines. "Go back to sleep, Dianaaa..."

"...You exasperate me to no end."

"You just worry too much," Akko counters, burrowing into her shoulder. Diana sighs again.

"I suppose nothing can be done about it now since you are already here..."

"Hmmn..."

It seems Akko doesn't have the energy or will to say anything more. So Diana pulls the blankets up over her back, coaxing her closer.

Akko wiggles up to her like a kitten, hugging both of her sides. Diana pets her head and rests her chin there.

It's only seconds before she hears Akko's breathing deepen and feels her embrace go limp.

Diana's already planning out a lecture for her about sneaking into other peoples' rooms come sunrise.

But for now she closes her eyes and holds her close.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus concludes my Dianakko Week fic~! Thank you again to my readers and supporters!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
